Jewel of My Eye
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: What if David allowed Star and Michael to become human once more and no one died; instead of being killed, the boys went on with their lives respecting an agreement drawn up by both parties but Max disappeared. Changing the 2nd half of the movie & slash.
1. The Boardwalk

**Summery****: Keyna James moved to Santa Carla with the hopes of forgetting of the brutal events of her past. She moves into the Emerson household, quiet and observant, for the most part. Noticing the strange happenings of Santa Carla, she feels her past creeping behind her, but will a certain Dark Prince be there to help? Possible pairings: Michael/Star, Sam/Edgar, Alan/Marko, David/OC, etc. Some are odd, but just go with me.**

**A/N****: Hey guys! So recently, I watched Lost Boys and listened to a song called Echo by Gorilla Zoe. For those of you who've listened to the song, yes, I know it's rap but listen to the lyrics. I'm hoping to base the story on part of them . . . and I just read the lyrics, hm. Oh well, hope you like it anyway :-). It's not going to be perfect, I already know that, but with patience and whatnot, I'm hoping it'll work. Probably. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER ONE

"How do you like your room, Keyna?" a soft voice questioned, causing me to turn as I saw Mrs. Emerson standing in the doorway. Smiling slightly, I nodded, ignoring the curious eyes behind her. She returned the gesture before walking down the hall, leaving me to inspect the room some more. Padding sounded and my eyes traveled to the floor to be met by a panting huskie.

"Hey, boy," I reached down, ruffling his ears. "You're gorgeous."

"Keyna," Lucy called up the stairs and I went to the top. "Why don't you go with Sammy to the boardwalk; he can introduce you to his friends?"

"Mom," the blonde boy whined, causing me to blink. He was supposed to be my age. He was acting like a four year old. Glaring up at me, he slammed the door behind him but stood on the porch, waiting for me. I guess Lucy had decided I was going. Jogging down the stairs, I walked past Sam and down the path. Falling into step with me, I felt my eyes tugged to the side. The view was really quite beautiful. "C'mon." Rolling my eyes, I caught up to him, following him through the sea of people. We were heading towards a comic store. Squinting slightly, I saw the orange of the sun setting before tripping into the store.

"Hey, watch it," someone rasped, causing me to whip around. Standing there was a boy, somewhere around my age. He had a dirty green bandana tied in his hair that matched his camouflage pants; he seemed to be observing me as well. "Nice necklace."

"Thanks," I murmured, fingering the wooden rose. He smirked lighted before turning to another boy, who seemed to be dressed the same way.

"Keyna, these are the frog brothers: Edgar and Alan," Sam started, but his eyes were more on the one who had spoken to me; he was still smirking. "Guys, this's Keyna, my mom took her in."

"Nyeh," I muttered, scooting away from another display. I had a feeling I'd knock one over sooner or later.

"Hey," the one I guessed to be Edgar started but shook his head, glancing at Sam before walking behind the counter. Raising an eyebrow slightly, I saw Alan shake his head and decided more was going on than I knew about, but I'd find out. Probably. Glancing outside, I felt the corner of my mouth tug upward as I jogged out to the railing by the sea. The sun was setting; it was my favourite time of day. All the colors in the dull sky swirled. The purple, golden rays mixed creating an endless beauty that I could only watch. With the wind blowing against my face, I couldn't help thinking that Santa Carla might not be so bad after all.

"Keyna," I turned to see Alan standing a couple feet back, Edgar and Sam behind him. "We figured we'd give you the lay of the land." Sam really didn't look to happy about it, but he suddenly glanced over at Edgar, who was actually watching me. What was he looking at anyway? Shrugging, I glanced back at the now dark sky before following them down the road.

"So how long have you been here," Edgar asked, his tone still raspy but somehow soft. Looking over at him, I saw Sam scowling at the floor but Edgar was smirking. Was he, he was, ew . . .

"A day," I murmured, thinking about my new realization. He was using me in some way. And it had something to do with Sam. Either, Edgar liked playing with Sam or Edgar was a jerk. Or both. I had just met the kid and I think I figured out his inner workings. He was like a book. Of course, I read people as a hobby, so it was quite easy. There was always the chance I was wrong, but it was fun just guessing.

"Watch out," but Alan's warning was a little late. I fell back at the sudden impact, letting out a sound of surprise. Looking up once more, I was met with a pair of grey eyes. They seemed hard, cold and I couldn't help shuffling back slightly. The owner, a male with platinum blonde hair, seemed amused. His smirk didn't even phase as I realized Alan, Sam, and Edgar were watching him closely, practically glaring.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking back at him but his hand was in my face. My eyes traced the pale skin back to his eyes before I stood, stepping back into the waiting group. Edgar and Alan stepped in front of me, allowing me to peer over their shoulders as the blonde boy's smirk widened before he turned to his group, signaling them to leave. Shuddering slightly, I reached for my arm, rubbing it for warmth to dull the sudden chill that had shot down my spine. What was that?

"Stay away from him," Sam seethed, a look of fury on his face but the brothers smacked his stomach, as a signal for him to calm down.

"Who is he?" I questioned quietly.

"No one, don't worry about it," Alan rushed but his brother glared at him.

"He means you'll explain later, right," my eyebrow raising as I inquired but Edgar nodded. There was obviously something I didn't know.

"So, you wanna go on a ride?" Edgar asked, grinning. Shrugging, I let them lead me towards a rollercoaster.

"You like rollercoaster's?" Alan questioned but I shrugged again, turning slightly at concert music. I was caught by grey eyes once more, but instead of the smirk from before, the blonde had a blank look on his face as he watched me.

"Keyna," Sam hissed shortly but I rolled my eyes, glaring at him slightly before he yanked me towards the line.

"Ow," I protested, shoving him off as I rubbed my wrist. "What the hell is your problem, Sam?"

"Just hurry up," he tried again but looked like he was pleading.

"You can have Edgar," I muttered, pushing past him. "He seems like a jerk."

"Hey," Edgar yelped but I turned to see he was talking to his brother. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to Sam but he looked surprised and hesitant.

"He does know, doesn't he?" I questioned before chuckling. He pulled me further from them, towards a game.

"Don't tell him."

"Why would I?" I laughed. "He seems like a jerk to me. Look, I want to go explore, why don't you just hang out with them. We can tell your mother otherwise, but obviously you don't want me here and I can see why. So I'll just see you later."

"Key-."

"No, really, Sam," I reiterated. "Bye." Sighing, he nodded but I could feel him watch me leave, just like I could feel the blonde watching me as well. Glancing back, I saw Sam shaking his head at the Frog brothers and Edgar smirking slightly before they headed to the ride. Yawning slightly, I felt myself stumble forward a little as I followed the music I'd heard before.

"Hey there," a voice behind me slurred but I didn't even turn. A hand grabbed my wrist, spinning me around and I was met with an obviously drunk older man.

"Can I help you?" I asked calmly. I really don't understand what it is with men and smirking but there he was, standing, well if you could call it that, smirking. He looked like an idiot. "No? Let me go then."

"What makes you think-."

"Hey," a voice barked as the man was yanked back. It was the blonde, of course, and his band of, actually, I didn't exactly know what to call them. He threw the man back, watching him scramble away before those really quite gorgeous grey eyes were on me once more.

"Uh, hi," was all I could surmise, but it was enough to put that stupid smirk back on his face. Rolling my eyes, I turned away but felt him walking beside me. Soon I realized that the boys he'd been hanging out with had disappeared and we were heading towards what I assumed to be their bikes.

"You hungry?" he inquired.

"Nope."

"Want a ride home?"

"Nope." He chuckled leaning against his bike. Something was nagging me to leave but then there was the curious side of me; it wanted to stay.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked, folding his arms as he watched me but I looked to the side.

"Keke," I murmured, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Well, Keke, what brings you to Santa Carla," he questioned. I couldn't tell if he was just trying to make conversation or what but I turned slightly, the music becoming slightly louder. By the time I looked back at him, his head was back and smoke was clouding above his mouth. He smiled at me, offering the cigarette but I shook my head, wrinkling my nose. "You gonna answer my question?"

"Probably not," I muttered, reaching out for the cigarette but instead of inhaling, I dropped it on the ground, squishing it out with my foot. "See ya round."

"You've got guts," he called after me and I turned, tilting my head slightly as he stepped forward. "Or, you're extremely stupid."

"What do you want," I glared, annoyed he was still smirking down at me and that I didn't know if he'd just insulted me or what. "Cause I'm not entirely thrilled with you and I'd like to leave."

"You aren't thrilled," he repeated as if it were the most hilarious thing he'd heard. "You aren't giving me much chance to 'thrill' you, ya know."

"Possibly because I highly doubt you will, if given any chance."

"Maybe you should give me a chance," he challenged; his tone sounded somewhat dangerous and I couldn't help but step back.

"Or maybe you should chill out," I said slowly. However, he stepped forward and I felt a wall behind me. His arm was blocking me in and I sucked in a sharp breath, really noticing how close he was but then, he stepped back, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"I'm taking you home," he stated, grabbing my upper arm. After _that_, he was taking me home. _That_ being the completely creepy, predator look he'd just glared at me. Yeah, right.

"Let go," I dug my heal into the ground, wanting to get as far away from this kid as possible. He scared me, just a little bit.

"Listen to me," he growled, his face right in front of mine, "you can either come quietly or I drag you, kicking and screaming. Now, the second will be more painful, so I suggest you shut up and get on my bike."

"How do I know you'll take me home?" I questioned quietly but he smirked.

"You don't," was his only answer. Looking around, I let out a small whimper when I didn't see any sign of Sam or the Frog brothers and my eyes landed on the boy in front of me again.

"Can I at least know your name?" I asked, watching his grey eyes flicker with annoyance. He obviously wasn't the patient type.

"David."

--

**A/N****: Well? What'd you think? Uhm, a little background info: she wasn't abused. She's actually a different character than normal, I think. Reviews are love :-) Correction is welcome!**


	2. The Curious Cat

**A/N****: Jesus, long time no...read...? huh? haha :-D Sorry it's been so long!! I'm trying to update the vast majority of my stories and not prolong the wait by editing them profusely like I really want to...I'll do THAT later :-DD Hum...well, i hope you like this chapter!! Please review! It lets me know if people actually like this stuff :-) Talk to you soon...hopefully :-D**

CHAPTER TWO

"Did you have fun last night?" Lucy asked as I trudged down the stairs after being rudely awoken by Nanook. Rubbing my eyes, I nodded, recalling the events of the night. I'd met David; he seemed a tad odd. After he'd brought me home, he basically told me he'd see me tomorrow night, which was tonight. Like I didn't have a choice but considering I didn't have anything else to do, I'd probably end up at the Boardwalk again.

"Did you," I yawned, nodding to Sam who shrugged, looking slightly glum as he did so. Rolling my eyes, I watched his mother leave before I leaned over, snatching the box of cereal. "I don't see why you let him treat you like that."

"You make me sound like a girl."

"Who says you aren't," I grinned playfully but he scowled. "I like Alan, he seems nice, they're both odd, but Alan's nice."

"Where'd you disappear to last night, anyway?" he questioned causing my nose to wrinkle as I picked some lint off my green t-shirt.

"I watched the concert," I lied.

"That bad huh?"

"What, no, the music was fine. The crowd was a little rough." He seemed satisfied with my answer and I couldn't help watching him as he finished his cereal.

"C'mon, we're gonna go to the store again," he said, standing as he took both bowels.

"I wasn't done," I trailed off but he didn't seem to care as he yanked me out the door. "Eager to see Edgar."

"Very funny," he rolled his eyes sarcastically but I couldn't help grinning. Despite the oddities of last night, I felt good; it was a little weird, but I couldn't help it. Santa Carla was working it's magic.

"Keyna!" I heard Alan call out but it was too late, I had crashed into the display and comics were flying everywhere.

"Oh, Jesus, I'm sorry," I gushed, frantically trying to pick up the mess I'd made but someone caught my arm, pulling me out of it.

"Stand right there and don't move," Edgar muttered, before picking up the books along with his brother.

"I didn't-."

"Don't worry about it," Alan assured me, shaking his head. "I've been trying to get Edgar to move that display anyway."

"It didn't need to be moved," his brother grumbled, snatching the books from Alan before disappearing into the back room. Glancing at Sam, I jerked my head to the door but he spluttered, causing Alan to look at him.

"You alright, man?"

"Yeah, fine," Sam muttered before glaring at me but I rolled my eyes. We quite literally spent the day there; Sam sat watching Edgar help customers and occasionally attempt to hit on me, while I made faces at Alan who smiled or even laughed sometimes. Eventually, Edgar and Sam left to get food because neither Alan nor I wanted to move but as soon as they were out of site I couldn't help laughing.

"Good god, that's entertaining."

"Watching, yes, being apart of, maybe if you were Edgar, but not Sam," Alan stated, despite the small smile playing his lips.

"I really don't understand what he even sees in your brother," I sighed, quickly adding: "No offence."

"None taken," he shrugged. "Edgar can be, interesting."

"Nyeh," I shrugged, my eyes flickering to the sky. The sun was setting again but tonight, there was more pink than purple in the sky.

"Keyna," Alan called, obviously wanting my attention. "About the guy from last night-."

"The blonde, yeah, what about him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Opening his mouth, he quickly shut it before sighing.

"Just be careful."

"I plan on it," I nodded, a little confused by his fish-like motion. "I wanna go check out the concert tonight again, can you tell Sam I'll be home later?"

"Yeah," he smiled before I hopped off the counter, jogging out of the store. As I got down the pier, I saw David with his friends, their bikes parked in the same place as last night. His eyes flickered over me before he resumed listening to one of the boys, causing me to furrow my eyebrows. He'd basically commanded me to meet him and he was going to ignore me. Rolling my eyes, I turned to leave but bumped into one of David' friends, I think.

"Kiki, right?" he asked but I shook my head.

"Keke," I corrected; he simply nodded, a small smile painting his lips before he stepped around me.

"Keke," I heard him call, causing me to turn again. "Are you coming?"

"He's busy," I shrugged, but he simply grinned, jerking his head towards David. He looked like he was glaring at me. Hesitantly stepping forward, I followed the curly haired boy over to the leather jacketed group. Biting the inside of my lip, I watched him; his eyes bore into mine.

"C'mere," he growled, causing my eyebrow to raise slightly but I did as I was told, stepping next to the bike and he leant closer, his breath tickling my ear. "You weren't leaving, were you?"

"You were busy," I muttered, feeling like a child because of the way he was treating me. I really didn't like it.

"Boys," he eventually said, louder though, so his group could hear him. "This's Keke." I got recognition from all of the three boys before they looked back at David, who I guess was their leader. He chuckled slightly but my head turned at the start of music. There was a faint saxophone playing and I couldn't help smiling slightly. I'd always loved the sax. "Why don't we go for a ride?"

"I'm actually not supposed to leave the boardwalk," I told him, turning back to face his intimidating stare. Those damn eyes. His eyes narrowed slightly but I stepped back a little, looking to the side. "If I get into trouble, you wont hear the end of it."

"Oh, I'm sure I wont," he smirked but there was no trace of sarcasm in his voice and he reached out for my hand. Hesitantly, I placed it in his and let him pull me closer. "Hold on." Rolling my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his waist as his engine started and suddenly we were speeding down the road. Shit, we were going fast. Grabbing my hand, I hugged David's body close as I buried my face in his back. I couldn't breath. Coughing, I realized we'd stopped and David and I were alone, on top of a cliff. God, he was gonna shove me over. I felt him chuckle as he shifted, his surprisingly gentle touch prying off my arms as he turned, helping me off the bike. Glaring at him, I couldn't help feeling annoyed.

"You couldn't have warned me about that?" I snapped but he simply shrugged.

"I told you to hold on." Rolling my eyes, I folded my arms as I listened to the ocean crash, looking out at the sea. "Don't get too close to the edge."

"What, you're not gonna push me," I muttered, sitting a good distance from the end of the cliff.

"The thought crossed my mind," he smirked, sitting next to me. "You shouldn't trust me, Keke."

"Keyna," I sighed, tired of the childhood nickname I'd grown out of. "And I don't."

"Keyna?" he repeated, I felt his eyes on me. "Interesting name."

"My parents were interesting people," I muttered, leaning back on my elbows to look up at the sky. "It's Welsh. Means-."

"Jewel," he nodded and I couldn't help smiling. "C'mon, let's go inside."

"Inside?" I repeated, looking up at his standing form. "We're on the edge of a cliff, how can there be an inside?"

"I'll show you," he smirked and I stood.

"How do I know you'll take me home again?"

"You don't," he chuckled, reaching out to tuck a stray hair away. Surprised by the gesture, I felt my eyes widen slightly but he simply remained smug before walking away.

"Hey, wait for me!" I eventually called, catching up to him when he arrived at a metal fence. "Doesn't that say danger?"

"You have a point?" he asked in a bored tone, barely glancing back at me but I couldn't help wondering what or who was the danger. When we got inside, however, he turned to face me completely. "So you don't trust me."

"No, I don't," I stated. "Could have something to do with the fact I don't know you."

"So then why're you here?" he questioned, leaning closer but it was so slow, I barely noticed.

"You intrigue me," I smiled slightly but he laughed lightly, his breath hitting my lips.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he murmured but by now, he had taken over my senses. I was acutely aware of how close he was; how if I just slid up to my toes, his lips would be over mine. His hand cupped my cheek as he leant the rest of the way, his lips ghosting over mine before he pressed down completely.


	3. Talking About Edgar

**A/N****: Hey, guys! So, here's another chapter; sorry for the long wait =\...I'll try to update my other stories too; promise! I've just really been meaning to update this one because I have some chapters already written =). Thanks for the reviews thus far as well as the favourites and such =) They're greatly appreciated!!! =) Enjoy! And reviews are love! =)**

CHAPTER THREE

I don't know how we'd gotten to the bed, but, somehow, I was lying there with David's lips trailing down my stomach when I realized I had to get home. Sitting up, I watched his face shift to annoyance before I hooked my finger under his chin; dragging his lips to meet mine again. He merely grunted, rolling off the bed, and waited for me to get up too before he practically yanked me out of the cave. The ride to the Emerson house wasn't as bad as the first time but considering the fact I was half asleep, it was still a little hard to get off the bike.

"Keyna," David murmured, shaking me slightly. "C'mon, I have to get back."

"Mphr," I huffed, stumbling to the door but couldn't help turning around.

"See you tomorrow," he nodded, getting back on his bike but I smiled.

"That a question or a command."

His eyes met mine before he smirked.

"Take it how you want," was his only response before he left and I shook my head, crashing on to the couch, not even attempting the stairs.

It was too late; I was tired.

--

"Sam," I heard Lucy shout, making me turn further into the pillow. "Have you seen Keyna? She isn't in her bed."

"M'here," I replied, my hand shooting in the air to show her and she laughed.

"Late night?"

"Nyeh," was all I said before turning my face back into the couch.

"Keyna, sweetie, are you feeling alright?" Lucy asked and I felt the cushioning behind me sink but I nodded, tucking my legs up to my chest. "Well breakfast's ready, why don't you get up?"

"Alright," I yawned, twisting to face her.

With a delicate smile, she moved to touch my face but I shifted so I could sit up.

Crawling off the sofa, I turned quickly, giving her my own smile before skipping into the kitchen but stopped abruptly, almost tripping in the process.

"Mrs. Emerson, someone's in the kitchen."

"Hi," the brunet boy stuck out his hand, a friendly look in his eyes. "I'm Michael."

"Mrs.-."

"I'm right here," she chuckled, patting my shoulder and I rolled it automatically but reached up to rub it. "Keyna, this is my other son, Michael."

"Oh," I murmured, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly before looking back at him. "Hi."

"Hi," he repeated laughing slightly.

"We were about to go to lunch," she nodded. "You're welcome to join us."

"Where's Sam?" I questioned and she smiled.

"He went to the comic store, we can drop you off if you want," Michael offered and I shrugged but looked down, wrinkling my nose.

"I'm gonna change first," I muttered, sprinting up the stairs. I crashed into my room and fell into my closet but not before bashing my knee against a table.

When was that there?

Looking down, I rolled my eyes as the sharp pain and blood trickling.

Typical.

Quickly grabbing a bandage, I tugged on a new tank top before hopping out the door as I pat on the purple band aide. There really wasn't any point in changing my shorts, I figured. Sliding into the car, I watched the scenery whip by.

"Keyna," Lucy called as I stepped out into the sun; I turned, covering my eyes. "Tell Sam we're having a family dinner, alright? The diner up the street."

"Kay," I nodded.

"Edgar and Alan can come too," she smiled and I shook my head, waving before jogging into the store.

"Hey," Alan grinned. "Sleep late enough?"

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"The concert was good?" he questioned but something told me he wasn't really asking about the concert.

"Sure," I shrugged, feeling something trace my shin. Glancing down, I groaned, leaning against the counter to wipe up the blood trail.

"What happened?" he asked, handing me a tissue.

"I tripped," I sighed, taking off the band-aide as well. "Man!"

"Here, get up there," he nodded to the counter and I did so, pressing the basically red tissue against my knee. "Does it hurt?"

"Does it look like it hurts," I countered, watching as he dropped a white box next to me. Glancing up at me, he unscrewed a yellow tube before applying it to my knee; it hurt. "Alright, stop."

"I barely touched you," he chuckled but I shifted away from him. Shaking his head, his finger ran over the sore again but I glared at him, kicking his shoulder. "Christ, Keyna."

"I said stop," I mumbled.

"Everything alright?" someone asked and I turned to see Edgar standing in the doorway, Sam just behind him.

"No, your brother's hurting me," I sniffed, looking down at my knee again.

"Fine, you want that to get infected-."

"What happened?" Edgar inquired, hopping over the counter to look at my knee. "Jesus."

"I tripped, alright. It's a known fact I'm a klutz," I muttered, gasping when his hand touched my knee. "Nyeh, no more."

"Looks like you've got enough on, anyway," he smirked. "Alan tends to over do things."

"I do not," Alan protested but I smiled slightly as Edgar put the new bandage on my knee. His thumb ran over it, gently, and I looked at him, my eyebrow raised.

"Hey, Sam," I turned, pulling my other knee up so I could look at the blonde boy. "Your mother wants to have dinner together; she invited these guys too. She seemed like she wanted to do something as a family."

"You do spend a lot of time down here," Alan stated, causing Edgar's smirk to widen as he looked down at the ground.

Sam's ears turned a light shade of pink.

"Don't you two have work to do?" he asked, embarrassed but we laughed, and I slid off the counter, pulling Sam to get some food with me. "Why me?"

"Cause if I asked Edgar, he'd probably find someway to make it awkward and molest me; besides, I wanted to talk to you," I shrugged but his wary stare only made me laugh. "C'mon Sam, it's been almost a week since I moved in, I think it's okay if we're friends."

"You barely let my mother touch you," he stated.

"What does that have to do with us being friends?" I asked slowly.

"I dunno, just makes me wonder," he shrugged and I shook my head.

"You are one odd duck."

"Thanks," he said slowly before smiling slightly. "What'd you wanna talk about?"

"Edgar."

Rolling his eyes, he waited patiently for me to order an ice cream before proceeding to tell me it wasn't a very good breakfast.

"It's two in the afternoon, way past breakfast."

Laughing, he shook his head as I bumped into him lightly.

"So, Edgar?"

"What about him," he sighed as we stopped by the railing. Handing him my cone, I pulled myself to perch on the wooden rail before licking some of the dripping ice cream. Laughing, he handed me the wafer and I grinned, taking a bite.

"Why don't you just talk to him," I questioned, licking up all the dripping cream.

"Cause, you've met him, Key," he muttered, shaking his head as he leant next to me. "I dunno how he'd react."

"Well, I think he already knows," I yawned, wiping my hand on his shirt.

"Keyna!"

"What?" I laughed, sticking out my tongue before offering the cone to him. Shaking his head, he looked forward again and I followed his stare to see Edgar, with a box. He'd taken off the shirt he was wearing before; so when he turned, we could see the sun glisten against his skin.

Lovely.

"You're like a love sick puppy."

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes. "What'd you mean, he already knows?"

"He knows," I shrugged, not really wanting to explain the obvious.

Well, _my_ obvious.

"C'mon, let's go back."

"Did my mom ever say what time to meet her?" he asked as we walked into the store but I shook my head, glancing over at Alan who gave me a lopsided grin. Smiling back, I yawned, wrinkling my nose.

"Why don't you go take a nap or something," Alan suggested as I sat on the stool next to him but my eyebrow rose.

"You think I'd nap with Edgar lurking?" I scoffed.

"Nah, I guess not," he chuckled. "You look really tired, Keyna."

"I am," I muttered. "The concert went late."

"Hm," was all he said and I threw him a look. My gaze flickered over to Edgar, who was busy pretending to ignore Sam, and I glanced back at Alan, sighing dramatically.

"Guard me with your life, I'm taking a nap despite the hazards of your brother," I stated but he only laughed, shaking his head.


	4. He Cares

**A/N****: Hai! So, as I said before, this story has a few chapters that have been written for a while...I'm gonna try to spread them out but since I updated Do or Die and Britain Meets Brooklyn, I decided to update this one as well =) It's only fair. This chapter's a little odd though...you might not exactly like or understand it...but reviews are love and I'd love for you to review regardless your thoughts =) Enjoy!!**

CHAPTER FOUR

"Keyna," a voice called, causing me to look up from the magazine I was reading. Standing there was David's brown haired friend. The blank look on my face didn't phase but he didn't move either; so I looked back down at the article I was reading.

He moved in front of me.

"David's looking for me, isn't he," I muttered, flipping the page but he didn't say anything. "What'd you want?"

"C'mon," his hand appeared in front of the print but I merely glanced up at him again before standing; walking past him.

"Keyna!" I heard from behind me. Rolling my eyes, I turned to see Edgar running after me. "Hey, you alright?"

"What'd you think," I glared frostily, my tone equally cold as I rolled up the magazine. "Sam's pissed at me because of you. Why can't you two just talk like normal people? I really don't understand why you got _me_ involved."

"Did you ever think that maybe I like you," he questioned but I gave him a look of doubt, my free hand resting on my hip.

"You don't like me, Edgar, you like Sam. I see the way you look at him."

"Then why'd I-?"

"Cause you're an asshole," I yelled, smacking him with the glossy, rolled-up booklet. "And if you _ever_ touch me again, I'll break your hand. Alright? Just, stay away from me." With that, I threw the magazine at him, storming off in the other direction. Shaking my head, I found myself standing in front of the stage and the next act was setting up but I couldn't even bring myself to watch that.

I was so _angry_.

He was a _jerk_!

See, at first, everything was fine. Sam, Alan, Edgar, and I went to go meet Lucy, Michael, and his fiancée, Star, at the Diner, like I told her we would. It was actually really fun, in the beginning, but then Lucy, Michael, and Star left us to do what we wanted; so we just started walking around. They basically made me go on some rides and in all honesty, I didn't really mind, but after we got off of one, we all started talking. Then Alan and Sam went to get some cotton candy or something, leaving me with Edgar. I thought it'd be fine, but then, at the _exact_ time Sam turned around, Edgar kissed me.

He _kissed_ me.

We weren't even talking about anything remotely romantic. Music, maybe, but it was nothing that led to kissing. Too busy fuming, I didn't see someone standing directly in front of me and bashed right into them.

"Jeez, I'm-."

"Keyna," David's cool voice caused me to step back. I felt my fists ball at his tone. I didn't know if talking to him was best right now. "You seem upset."

"Is that your suave way of asking me what's wrong?" I snapped, raking my hand through my hair; my other hand on my hip, but I scoffed before turning again. He whipped me around, his eyes narrow, as he looked down at me. "Let me go, David."

"What's wrong," he bit out, seeming like he was having some internal conflict, but my gaze flickered to my wrist.

Today just wasn't my day.

"This hurts, David," I told him quietly. Stepping back, the grip loosened before his thumb ran over the tender skin. We stood, watching one another before he stepped closer, pulling my palm up to meet his lips but his eyes remained with mine. I planned on locking Edgar and Sam in a closet tomorrow. Chuckling, he dropped my hand, but his gaze dropped momentarily too.

What was he looking at?

"What happened to your knee?"

"You care," I questioned without thinking but he sent me a warning look. He made me feel so flipping helpless sometimes. "A table tripped me."

"A table," he repeated, obviously amused and I smiled slightly but he shook his head, as if he didn't know what to do with me.

Hell, I'd be surprised if he did.

"C'mon."

"Where're we going?" I asked, but he didn't answer; instead, he just turned and left, expecting me to follow.

Which I did.

"David?"

"What," he looked back at me and I realized we'd gone to his bike. It was among others but he just leant against his, watching me. What was with him and looking at me like that? "You just gonna stand there?"

"Maybe," I muttered but he crooked his finger, beckoning me closer. Hesitantly, I accepted his offered hand and stumbled into his sturdy form but his arm wrapped around my waist, causing my gaze to connect with his.

"Not very graceful," he smirked but I looked away from him again, not in the mood to be made fun of. I was still pretty steamed. It just helped that David knew how to distract me.

Somehow.

"Something's bothering you."

"What makes you say that," I sighed, pulling at his jacket for him to move. Surprisingly, he did so, letting me pull myself up on the bike to sit. Amused, he stood in front of me, a hand on my outer thigh. My vision flickered down at it and I hesitantly moved it to my hip, ignoring his smirk before swinging my legs lightly between his.

Slowly, he leant closer but I turned, feeling his lips catch my cheek.

He stayed there for a second, as if waiting for me to turn back but I didn't. After letting my head drop, I looked up at him through my hair, noting his irked expression but bit my lip, fidgeting with my hands.

"Keyna," he said slowly but it seemed controlled.

He was a little more than pissed

"I'm annoyed, with my friend," I murmured, glancing up at him again. "He made someone mad at me because neither have the balls to talk to the other. So he, for god knows what reason, dragged me into it. So I'm mad at all three of them. Because the other two left me with him and well, they're all stupid."

"Sounds like it," he commented dryly, not looking thrilled with my reasoning.

He wasn't even looking at me anymore.

"David," I tilted my head and his vision focused on me once more but I didn't know what to say. "Are you, mad at me?" Smirking, he leant closer, his lips touching mine but he didn't give me an answer. A throat cleared behind him and I couldn't help peaking over his shoulder to see his friends, watching us. "I should go."

"Keyna," he warned but I slid off the bike, gripping his jacket for balance when he didn't move.

"I can't stay out late every night," I reminded him but his gaze shifted to the side. "David, the lady I'm staying with-."

"You don't stay with your parents?" one of the boys questioned, causing me to look down.

"My parents are dead," I muttered quickly, ducking under David's arm. I felt his stare as I walked off but I turned before the corner, waving. He rolled his eyes, mounting his bike, and I watched him ride off, offended by his actions. Shaking my head, I made my way back to the comic store to find Alan sitting behind the counter.

"Hey," he smiled but I nodded, rubbing my arm. "You feeling better?"

"Not really," I sighed, looking back out at the crowd. The sea twinkled under the starry sky. "I think I'm just gonna head home."

"Keyna-."

"I'll be fine, see you tomorrow," I mumbled, walking out again but instead of going down the road, I stepped out onto the sand, watching the ocean thrash against the serene shore.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself," someone growled and I turned, a stab of cold piercing my stomach. My bare feet slipped in between the grains of sand as I watched the blue waves mingling with the horizon.

"I thought you left," I finally sighed, picking up my shoes before I walked closer to the water. I heard him step closer as a weight dropped on my shoulders.

I didn't have to look to know what it was.

Playing with the fraying hem of one of the sleeves, I glanced back at him, the leather jacket hiding me from the night air.

"You should really make up your mind."

"About," he smirked and I watched him start to light a cigarette but I pulled it away, throwing it into the ocean, our faces inches away.

It was obvious, wasn't it?

Me.

"I have," he shrugged eventually, stepping closer, barely leaving any space but the dangerous glint in his eyes made me shiver. He tugged the jacket around me tighter before pushing back my hair.

"Doesn't seem like it," I stated but he looked down at me annoyed.

"Enlighten me," he sounded mocking but his low, silky tone actually made me want to step closer.

It made me want his warmth.

Wrinkling my nose, I looked back out at the ocean before blowing out cold air.

"Tell me something," I asked.

"What?" he chuckled, watching as I sat on the sand, letting the grains form slippers for my ice cold feet. The jacket wrapped around my legs, I shrugged, running a figure up my leg.

"Anything."

"Anything," he repeated, sitting slowly next to me.

"Something I don't know about you," I muttered but he snorted.

"What'd you know?"

"You're intimidating," I laughed, "and you like being in control." He lay back, looking up at the sky with an unreadable expression. "And you're almost impossible to understand."

"Really," he chuckled, his head dropping to the side, and I nodded. "So you want me to tell you something?"

"Mhm," I blew out.

"Answer something first." Rolling my eyes, I nodded again, looking down at him. "What happened to your parents?"

"That's not fair," I murmured, hiding my mouth in the collar of his jacket.

"How," he inquired but I shook my head, a sting in my eyes.

"If you didn't want to tell me anything, you should have just said," I told him but he shrugged.

"I didn't say that, you said you'd answer a question."

"Not that one."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to," I whispered, mentally cursing myself for letting tears escape but he sat up, moving the jacket away from my hidden face. There was a rare look of concern in his eyes as he stared at me, his thumb stroking my cheek.

"C'mere," he tugged at my arm, letting me sit in his lap as he rocked back and forth, his arms wrapped around me. His mouth rested in the crook of my neck, his breath tickling the base. One hand rested on my lower back, his nails scratched against my skin softly, while the other pressed against my shoulder, balled into a fist against the fabric of his jacket.

"I wasn't allowed to indentify the bodies," I finally admitted softly, closing my eyes. "They called in my dad's boss to do it; they said it was too graphic for a kid to see." He kissed the top of my head, his thumb brushing my arm before he let me sit up straight, the concern still evident, but along with something I couldn't recognize.

"So, you wanna know something," his voice was rough; I couldn't tell if it was because he didn't want to show any emotion or if it was an emotion itself that I just couldn't read, but I shrugged regardless. "I love you."

"You what?" I couldn't help laughing slightly, as I rubbed my eye but his serious look didn't phase. "David, we've known each other for three days."

"You have a point?" he smirked, his nose brushing lightly against my but I raised an eyebrow, leaning back cautiously. "You asked me to tell you something; it doesn't necessarily have to be something you'd understand."

"How," I started but shook my head. "You barely know me."

"I know more than you think," he murmured, pressing his lips against mine but I pulled back.

"You can't be serious," I stated but he rolled his eyes, leaning in again, however I arched back. "I want to go home."

"Keyna," he started but I shook my head, pulling his coat over my bare shoulders.

"David, just take me home."


	5. Back to the Boardwalk

**A/N****: Hi, there! Good God, has it been three months already? Whew...I'm sorry! =/ I hope this chapter makes up for it! At least a little bit...It'd be wonderful if you'd all review but I understand silent protests...so...I know it might mean absolutely nothing, but I'm going to try my hardest to post more this summer! Not just in this story either, I'm hoping to thrash through my writers' block for Do or Die, Britain Meets Brooklyn, A Never Tiring Mystery, and The Angel of Change. In all honesty, there isn't much more for BMB I don't think...or A Never Tiring Mystery; even The Angel of Change is almost finished! But anyway...not that any of you read those! Haha I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember: Reviews are love! =)**

CHAPTER FIVE

It'd been five days since that night.

Five days, and I'd avoided the boardwalk like the _plague_. Sam asked me multiple times if I wanted to go back with him but I just shook my head and stayed cooped up in my room. I wasn't avoiding David, or anything, I just needed time away from everything. I mean, I'd seen him every night, for three days, and he'd told me he loved me. For reasons I wouldn't understand. I was a little confused.

Plus, I didn't want to see Edgar.

Yeah, Sam had forgiven me, and I still wanted to lock them in a closet, but I think time away from everyone was a good idea. However, by the fifth day, I found myself physically aching to see David. I missed him. More than I thought I'd miss him.

It scared me.

I mean, I missed everyone else too, but I really just wanted David to hold me. Like he had that night, when I told him a little bit about my parents. It'd felt nice, but the strong emotions had freaked me out. Who in their right mind wouldn't be a little skeptical if someone said that after only three days of knowing a person? But after not seeing him for five days, I kind of understood. I still wanted him to explain it to me though.

I wouldn't understand?

I slept with his jacket, for Christ's sake! I could sure as hell _try_ understanding.

"Keyna?"

My head snapped up from the pillow I had hugged to my chest and I saw Alan standing in the doorway. He seemed a little hesitant.

"What're you doing here?" I asked slowly, loosening my grip on the sky-blue, fluffy square.

"I kinda need your help," he muttered, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. I sat up straight, raising an eyebrow as I readjusted the black leather draped over my shoulders.

"Everything alright?"

"Not really," his breathy laugh was nervous but I gestured for him to sit down and he did, his gaze fixed to the duvet. "Sam's not talking to Edgar."

"What?" I laughed but he let out a stressed sigh before launching into explaining what had happened while I was gone.

Apparently, it was a hell of a lot.

Standing outside the wooden, bar, place, I couldn't help being annoyed.

I'd been looking for Edgar all afternoon, trying to do it before dark because I wasn't ready to face David. That was another thing I'd have to ask him about, I thought to myself, the dark thing. Shaking my head, I pushed the large, heavy door open and stepped into the smoke filled room. I slid to my tiptoes as I looked around, finally seeing the bandana-tied, mullet head, and walked over. When I sat down, he looked over before taking a swig from the brown bottle but I took it from him, setting it in front of me.

"What'd you want, Keyna?"

"Well," I started before smacking him, "_that_ is for being a complete ass."

"What the hell," he yelped, practically jumping off the stool as he rubbed his arm. Unlucky for him, there was no fabric against his arm; so when I backhanded him, it just hurt all the more.

Felt pretty damn good to me.

"Yeah, now get up and follow me," I growled, glaring at him but he merely scowled back. "I'm serious, Edgar, I'm in _no_ mood. Get the hell _up_ and follow me." His eyes widened slightly before he stood, following me out of the bar. I really don't know what was so scary about a five foot three person getting angry, but apparently, I scared a lot of people. Some even backed down with just a look from me, but I guess it's because I don't get pissed off very often. I dunno, I was just glad Edgar was following me.

"Where've you been, Keyna," he questioned as we turned the corner but I only glanced at him, not even bothering to look at the people around who were making a path for us to walk through. Pointing to the comic book store, I waited for him to step in front of me before following him in, my tense shoulders relaxing. "What's this all about?"

"We're doing what you should have done a while ago," I stated simply before grabbing a fistful of his clothing and shoving him into the open closet. I laughed at the high-pitched protest before locking it.

"What the hell, lemme out!" he yelled, his voice back in check as he banged on the door.

"Nope," I grinned, turning to see Alan and Sam coming in; I couldn't help laughter spilling over. "Hey, guys."

"What's going on?" Sam asked slowly as another thud sounded from behind me, but I simply elbowed the door, sending him an innocent smile.

"We have a theory," Alan started, his arm over Sam's shoulder as he slowly led him towards the door. Leaning against it, I unlocked it, real sneaky-like, making sure the click was almost inaudible.

"We think," I continued for Alan, "that you need a little shove."

"Shove?" Sam repeated, standing right in front of me and I nodded, stepping aside. Opening the door, Alan and I pushed him inside, where I'm pretty sure he landed on top of Edgar, before locking it again, barely able to stand due to sheer amusement.

"We're amazing," I cackled, sliding down the wood, across from Alan, who just nodded, a happy smile on his face.

"How bout you go fix your problem now," he suggested but I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I don't have a problem," I stated slowly but he made a scoffing sound, sitting next to me.

"So you were hiding in your room because," he trailed off.

"I wasn't hiding!" I protested lamely but his look of doubt didn't phase. "I was, thinking."

"You couldn't have thought here?" he questioned, a triumphant glint in his eyes, but I folded my arms stubbornly.

"I thought you guys didn't like him."

"We don't," he nodded, pausing momentarily. "But I understand." Turning to him, I tilted my head but he sighed, not saying anything else. In fact, he wasn't even looking at me.

"C'mon, Alan, who'm I gonna tell?" I asked gently but he bit his lip, still not meeting my gaze.

"It's really weird."

He looked like a little kid who'd done something wrong.

"What's more weird than your brother and Sam?" I joked but his eyes were focused on his hands. "Is it your brother?"

"No!" he looked horrified at the suggestion but I laughed, thankful I could get a reaction out of him; he glared at me. "That's _not_ funny."

"You said it was weird," I shrugged, still smiling, but he rolled his eyes, not moving to get up. "Is it . . . me?"

"No," he chuckled, shaking his head. "That isn't weird."

"Pah, right," I scoffed but he smirked, ruffling my hair. "C'mon who is it?"

"His name's," he paused, sighing, before he whispered: "Marko."

"That's a nice name," I shrugged, not really seeing the fire. He sent me a funny look, jumping when something hit the door.

"You think they heard?" there was a hint of panic in his tone

"No, but we're not opening the door," I grinned, making him laugh. "So what's he like? How long have you known him?"

"Well, I . . . _don't_, really," he muttered, his eyes fixed on his hands again.

"So you've been gazing from afar," I mused, sticking my tongue out when his eyebrow rose again. "I read romance novels, lemme alone."

"Romance novels," he repeated slowly and I nodded. "Isn't there sex in those?"

"Some," I blushed lightly but he hooted, shaking his head again. "You're all _mean_."

"We aren't mean," he smiled as he calmed down. "Well, Sam and I aren't, Edgar on the other hand-."

"He's his own species all together, plus, he's not mean. He's an ass," I stated, pulling my hair over my disgusted face. "What'd you think they're doing? It's kinda quiet."

"Let's not let them out until they tell us to," he suggested, probably not wanting to even think what they were doing.

Hell, I didn't really either.

"Or we could unlock the door and run away," I whispered, to which he grinned, nodding. Jogging lightly out of the store, I pulled him to an ice cream stand to celebrate our victory.

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"What?" I asked, looking at him over the vanilla swirl. "I dunno, why?"

"You look hungry," he murmured, the concern that was haunting me prominent in his expression, but I rolled my eyes.

"I don't eat sometimes," I shrugged, stepping around him to start forward. "It's nothing serious, I just don't get hungry." He threw me a sideways glance but I simply stuck out my tongue. "So tell me more about this kid, how do you know him?"

"Keyna," he laughed slightly. Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked over at him but he was shaking his head.

Had I missed something?

"You know him too."

"I do?" I questioned, looking forward again and saw David's friends but ducked behind Alan before they could see me.

Sue me, I'm a coward.

"What're you doing?" he questioned with a baffled expression, turning around but I stopped him.

"Hiding, alright," I glared at his amused face but he shrugged, licking off some of my ice cream. "Hey!" He simply grinned, wiping some of the cream off my cheek. "How do I know him?"

"Do you know any of their names," he asked, jerking his head at David's friends, who weren't looking over at us but now David was standing, with his back to me.

I had a feeling he might've known I was there.

Just maybe.

"No," I replied, shaking my head, looking back at Alan before he sighed.

"David, Paul, Dwayne," he listed before pausing, as if making sure I was listening, "and Marko."

"Oh. Oh!" my eyes widened in realization. "Then why don't you just talk to him?"

"Because we hate each other," he said slowly but I rolled my eyes, peaking over his shoulder.

"You don't; maybe he doesn't," I reasoned, stepping around him as I licked more of the ice cream.

"Keyna, what're you doing?" he called in what sounded like a warning tone but I picked up my pace before he could stop me. Glancing back, I saw him with his back turned and hand on his face, making me grin, but when I turned forward, it was too late, I'd walked into David.

"I need to start watching where I'm going," I muttered, looking at where my ice cream had fallen.

That's depressing.

Looking back up at the group, I saw them all watching for what would happen next as David slowly turned around. He didn't look happy, but then again, when did he ever? At least I didn't get ice cream on his jacket.

That would've been interesting, especially because I still needed to give it back . . .

"Erm, hi," I waved awkwardly, inwardly cursing my clumsy nature.

"Hi," he blew out coldly, his eyes narrow as he watched me fiddling with my hands.

"Can I borrow Marko?" I asked finally, feeling my nerves creeping inside of me. His eyebrow rose, frustrated, before he turned to his curly haired friend, jerking his head. Smiling slightly, I grabbed Marko's jacket before running back to where I'd left Alan, but he wasn't there anymore. "Where'd he go?"

"Who?" Marko's voice was faint in the noise but I ignored him, jumping on my toes as I searched the crowd and finally saw him over by the haunted house. Turning to the slightly confused boy I'd dragged with me, I bit my lip.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"What is it," he questioned, but there was a slight smirk on his face.

"You know Alan Frog?" I inquired and the suddenly blank face confirmed my inquiry.

Suave these boys, eh?

"Could you go talk to him? I don't know _what_ the issue is between you guys and Sam, Alan, and Edgar; quite frankly, I don't _care_, but could you just put it behind you for like ten minutes and talk to him? Try not to kill each other?"

"Why," he asked slowly but I shook my head.

I wanted Alan to talk to him.

"Please?" I gripped his jacket once more, bouncing on my toes as I watched him think. "Please. It'd mean a _hell_ of a lot."

"Alright," he sighed, glancing behind me. "Where is he?"

"Over by the haunted house," I felt myself smiling, happy I was helping Alan. Maybe he wouldn't be so, well, he just seemed too serious sometimes.

"But you have to do me a favour," he said, looking down at me and I nodded. "Smile like that at David."

"What?" I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Why?"

"Nope," he grinned and I huffed, watching him walk off to where Alan was still standing, but now he was banging his head against the wall. I hoped this worked. Marko rested a hand on Alan's shoulder, causing him to jump as he turned around, attempting to mesh his body with the wood behind him but Marko pointed at me and I waved when Alan looked over. Glaring at me for a second, his head dropped before he looked back at Marko. I couldn't help hopping slightly as I turned around, but David wasn't with the other two. Paul and Dwayne, I think.

Where'd he go now?


	6. The Truth

**A/N****: Hello all! Well, once again I'm updating =) Hope you enjoy it! It's a bit of an odd chapter . . . but anyways! Here you go!**

CHAPTER SIX

Walking hesitantly towards the two bikers, I bit the inside of my lip when they looked up at me. I counted four bikes; so David was still _there_, he'd just _left_. Neither said a word to me as I stepped closer but they didn't make a move to stop me either.

"Where's David?" I asked quietly but the blonde smirked, looking over at the brunet.

"I dunno, d'you, Dwayne?"

"Nope," Dwayne said, but his face remained still as he watched me. Nodding, I turned, shoving my hands in my pockets as I made my way through the crowd. Maybe I could find Edgar and Sam, they'd probably be done by now. It might be easier to put up with Edgar now.

Hopefully.

Sighing, I started back to the comic book store, my eyes glued to the floor but when I glanced up to check where I was, I froze. Standing there were two faces I never thought I'd see again. My trance was broken by the popping of a balloon and before they saw me, I sprinted in the opposite direction, only to crash into someone.

"Keyna?"

"Move," I muttered, my throat slowly tightening. I tried to get passed Alan but he wouldn't let me, neither would Marko for that matter.

"Keyna," he repeated, causing me to let out a groan of frustration before looking up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Alan, just, move," I pleaded pathetically, glancing back but neither made any sign to, so I ducked under his arm, basically hiding as the two men passed. Sliding down the wall, I focused on a spot on the ground, trying to calm down.

I couldn't breath.

"Keyna," Alan tried again but I shifted away, grabbing my hair as I bent my head down, closing my eyes. My breathing was shallow and short, a cramped feeling overcame by body.

"David's coming," I heard Marko's quiet voice but Alan didn't move.

The air had left me all together by now.

"Keyna, you need to breath," he stated gently but I coughed, chocking back sobs as I did so, and closed my elbows together; leather caressed my cheeks.

"You're alright."

Nodding, I tried to tell myself the same thing, suddenly feeling the constriction loosen before I could lay my head against the building behind me, my breath evening. When I did this, I saw Marko, standing in front of David. He was stopping him from, well, David looked like he wanted to _attack_ Alan actually. I found myself looking back at Alan, and smiled weakly.

"Go find Sam and Edgar," I murmured but he shook his head. "I'm fine, just go find them and make sure they aren't banged up too bad. Please?"

"Alright. But I'll see you tomorrow."

"You'll see me tomorrow," I nodded, watching him stand as Marko finally let David pass. I didn't miss the look between Marko and Alan before my eyes shifted to David, smiling slightly. "You got ice cream?"

"You dropped yours," he stated, causing me to laugh slightly at the aloof manner. "C'mon."

"I just wanna sit," I told him but his eyes narrow slightly. "I need to catch my breath, just, let me sit."

"Not here," he pulled at my hand, forcing me to stand but I felt dizzy, causing me to push against the haunted house for balance. He looked back at me, an impatient look in his eyes, before I felt his arm wrap around me, steadying my wobbly form, leading me back to his bike. I ignored the stares from his friends when he picked me up by the hips and put me on the black machine. Looking down at my legs, I suddenly saw the white swirl and laughed, looking up at the straight-faced boy in front of me. His face softened slightly before I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, burying my face into his neck. He seemed surprised at first because his own arms just hung at his sides, apart from the one holding the cone of course, but slowly, he returned the hug, pulling our bodies together tightly.

"I kinda missed you, David," I murmured, looking at his face as I spoke and the corners of his mouth turned upward before I leant forward, brushing our lips together.

"C'mon," he smirked, kissing me again. "You're gonna stay the night."

"Lemme go tell Sam," I sighed, not missing the flicker of surprise as I slid off the bike but ignored it as I walked away from the group. Marko, however, was following me, not that I was really surprised. "So what happened?"

"What'd you mean?" he chuckled, glancing at me as I dodged an oncoming kid, running with a huge teddy bear.

"I mean, what'd you two talk about?" I asked, nudging him lightly but he didn't answer. "Fine, I'll just get it out of Alan."

"You do that," he grinned, causing me to huff.

"Alan!" I called, looking into the comic book store. He peaked over the counter and his cheeks tinted pink as he slowly stood straight.

He was looking at Marko.

"Where's Sam?"

"Still in the closet," he muttered, walking to a shelf with a box in his hands.

"Still!" I laughed but he only nodded, causing me to grin. Practically skipping over to the door, I held my ear against it before pounding loudly. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" he called out shakily and I cackled, my forehead against the wood.

"My friend surprised me with a visit; I'm gonna stay with her tonight, can you tell Lucy for me?" I asked before the door opened, and, stepping back, I stifled a laugh at his messy hair and wrinkled shirt. "Having fun?" He blushed lightly, causing my grin to widen. "Can you tell her?"

"Sure," he nodded, glancing behind him. I looked too and saw Edgar's contented expression.

He still wasn't forgiven in _my_ book.

"Continue," I said, shooing him away and he closed the door but not before glaring at me slightly. Marko stood by the door, watching Alan, who was putting comics away still but the Frog brother paused momentarily.

"Do you lie on habit?" he questioned, glancing at me but I shrugged, tugging Marko's sleeve.

He seemed a little reluctant to leave if you asked me.

"See ya, Alan." He turned, watching us leave, and I smiled, shaking my head.

"You given David that smile yet?" Marko asked but I bit my lip, wrinkling my nose.

"I gave him a hug," I offered but he shook his head.

"A deal's a deal."

"You're all frustrating," I whined loudly.

"Who?" someone inquired and I looked up to see David, a pensive look on his face.

"Boys," I sighed dramatically, shoving my hands into my pockets. He chuckled, mounting his bike, and held out his hand for me to get on. Wrinkled nose, I glanced down at it before my vision focused on him once more back at him. "Do I _have_ to?"

"Yes," his amused expression was betrayed by the soft glint in his eyes and I couldn't help tilting my head.

"Do I have a _choice_?"

"No."

"Do I get my ice cream?"

"We have ice cream," he was growing impatient now but I folded my arms, my gaze fixed on the floor in a stubborn manner.

"It's not the same-."

"Get on the damn bike," he growled and I rolled my eyes, suppressing a smile.

"Jeez, no need to get frustrated," I teased but his look all but screamed his annoyance; so I swung my leg over to sit behind him. He told me to hold on before gunning his engine and sped down the road. I didn't even watch as we drove; instead, my face was buried into his neck.

Then he stopped.

"I'm tired."

"Get off the bike," he said; it sounded like he was mocking me. Hopping off, I felt myself tip back a little but he grabbed my hand, holding me steady. He led me down to the cave again but I wandered over to the bed, curling into a ball when I lay down. There was quiet fussing behind me, but my conscience slipped in and out of focus. "Keyna."

"Nyeh," I yawned, turning slightly. He sat next to me, a jeweled bottle on the table next to the bed, and I raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"My wine," he smirked, tracing my arm with his finger.

"I don't drink," I stated but his smirk widened.

"I know."

"Course you do," I smile slightly, sitting up and turning to face him. He, however, had a different idea. Hands gripped my thighs as he pulled me closer, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Well, this was different.

"Now, who were those men at the boardwalk?" he murmured in a low tone, his hand now behind my neck but I pushed it away lightly, leaning back on my hand. My gaze flickered behind him and I saw Dwayne, Paul, and Marko sitting on the couch. "Don't worry about them. Who were the men?"

"Why?" I sighed, looking into his grey eyes once more.

They'd somehow gotten even closer than before.

"Because they were looking for you," he stated, his lips tickling mine before his teeth grazed over them. "Tell me."

"I don't see why it's so important," I muttered but his eyebrow rose as he stopped to look at me. "I freaked out, fine but, it's not that big of a deal. I get panic attacks. No big deal."

"I think it is," he said, moving closer, his thumb caressing my bare skin, and I felt my breath hitch.

"Is that why I'm here?" He shook his head, smirking again as he dipped down. "Will you explain something to me if I answer?"

"You'll answer either way," he shrugged but nodded, a predatory stare watching me.

"They're from back home," I sighed; by this time, my back was against the mattress and he was looming over me. He bent his head forward and I arched my back as his lips met my neck.

"Who are they?" he asked again and I moaned softly as his teeth scraped my shoulder. His hand slipped under my back as he pulled our bodies together, nipping and licking every inch of my neck. "Keyna."

"Nyeh," I murmured, not being able to concentrate with the attention from his mouth but he pulled back all together and I couldn't help glaring at him, turning on my side again.

"Keyna," he repeated but his voice was low; it sounded like it was right by my ear.

My refusal to answer earned a growl.

"Tell me, Keyna."

"I think," I started when his breath hit my ear, pulling my knees to my chest as my arm wrapped around them. "They killed my parents."

"Ah," he let out a breath and I felt him shift. Turning, I saw him staring at the ceiling but his head fell as he looked at me. "How?"

"How what?" I questioned becoming frustrated. "I don't exactly want to talk about the death of my parents, David. God forbid it's a touchy subject."

"I thought you didn't see them," he stated calmly but I scoffed, sitting up, my legs hanging off the bed. "Did you?"

"I said they wouldn't let me _identify_ the bodies," I told him; my tone was sharper than I'd intended but I was too busy glaring at the floor to really care. His body was behind mine, his arms around my torso; his thighs against my lower back. "Those two men aren't what they seem."

"Smart," he commented, as if more to himself, but I turned slightly, looking at him confused. He simply smirked, but when I stood, frustrated he wasn't taking this seriously, his hand appeared around my wrist. "You want me to explain how I love you." I nodded hesitantly but he pulled me to lay with him again. Looking over at the couches, I saw they were empty and felt myself yawn. His lips pressed against the top of my head before he looked back up at the ceiling and I watched him think.

It was ages before he even took in a breath.

"I'm a vampyre."

"That's not funny, David," I muttered, moving out of his grip. I couldn't believe he'd practically mock me. I knew who'd killed my parents.

I'd practically watched them do it.

He had no idea what I'd gone through to get those images out of my head, and there he was, just _mocking_ me.

"I'm not mocking you," he told me firmly, holding me in place but I pushed off his hands.

It sure as hell felt like he was.

"Keyna, listen to me."

"I don't want to," I murmured, trying to stand again but he wouldn't let me. He was too strong and he wasn't even doing anything. "David-."

"Sit still," he warned, causing me to glare at the covers, arms folded. "Would you let me explain?"

"Do I have a choice," I countered but his finger hook my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Listen to me," he repeated sternly but I rolled my eyes, waiting for him to continue.

It's not like there was anything _else_ I could do.

"I am a vampyre, Keyna. I wont sugar coat it, I'm probably just as bad as those men, but there _is_ a difference. Even if it's microscopic. I-."

"You love me," I deadpanned but he glared at me, nodding.

"Do you know why? You seem to know everything else," he growled but I rolled my eyes again.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked you," I pointed out and he nodded stiffly.

"Exactly, so just shut up and," he paused, looking to the side momentarily. "Everything has a mate. Humans, vampyrs, animals. Everything. You're mine."

"Your what?" I questioned slowly, but he looked even more frustrated. "That's impossible."

"No, it's not," he said calmly but I'm pretty sure my expression portrayed my doubt perfectly.

"Explain."

"You're really not getting this," he asked, seeming incredulous, but he didn't show emotion too much, so it was hard to tell.

"No, I'm getting what your saying," I assured him, I'm pretty sure he thought I was stupid. "What I don't get is: why? I mean, I seem to make you more angry then anything else."

"You don't pick your mate."

"Stop saying that," I muttered.

The word was freaking awkward.

"It's what it's called," he stated slowly but I shook my head.

He didn't get it.

"So what's the point of . . . it?" I inquired tilting my head. At this, he glanced back at the bottle but I rolled my eyes, opening my mouth.

"You don't drink, I know," he cut me off before I could even speak. How the hell did he do that? "You either become a vampyre or die."

"Talk about not sugar coating it," I scoffed in disbelief before looking up at him. I felt really small with him looking down at me like this. "Could you really kill me?"

"No," he scowled to the side but I couldn't help laughing, falling back against the pillows. Under his glare, I barely attempted to calm down, but I finally managed:

"You might not be happy about it, but _I_ sure as hell am."

* * *

**A/N****: Sorry, to bother you again =P Uhm, so I've started another story . . . for Lost Boys and I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me who you'd like the character to fall in love with. =) Here's the summery!**

_Keera Davies had it rough. Her life had been turned upside down and on top of that, she was moving to Santa Carla. A little hole in the wall place that she only knew of because her uncle lived there; the same uncle that she secretly suspected of perving on her. She had a feeling Santa Carla wouldn't be a bundle of excitement either but she had no choice; so with bags packed, she boarded the bus and waved good bye to her parents. Who, with tears in their eyes, waved their only daughter off as Fate took up her strings._

**I'd really appreciate your feedback! And who knows! It might even be a form of a sequel . . . Reviews are Love! =)**


	7. Explanations

**A/N****: Alrighty, so, this is kind of a fun chapter. Explains a lot, hence the title . . . but yes! I hope you like it; remember: Reviews are Love! =)**

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Are you done," he demanded, an annoyed glint in his eyes but I nodded, a goofy smile still on my face.

It was weird.

He'd basically told me he killed people and I acted like it was normal, then again, I wasn't exactly normal to begin with. He probably could have killed me, strike that, he _could_ have killed me at any time he wanted.

Well, kind of.

"I'm glad you find this amusing."

"I don't actually," I told him truthfully, folding my legs but his eyebrow rose. "You told me you kill people. My parents were killed by vampyrs-."

"You said you practically saw them killed," he interrupted quickly but I furrowed my eyebrows.

Why did he keep looping back to that?

"No I didn't," I said slowly, shaking my head but he rolled his eyes.

"Yes you did," he stated but I tilted my head.

"I've never told anyone that, David," my eyebrow rose. "Why would I tell you?"

"Keyna," he tried again but I moved back.

"If this's all we're gonna talk about, I wanna leave."

"You're staying the night, Keyna, I can't take you home anyway."

Damn him.

He smirked lightly, his thumb running over my knee but I gasped, pulling to my chest. "What happened?"

"I tripped," I muttered, blowing on the bruise but he chuckled, pulling my leg straight. "You're bi-polar."

"No," he smiled slightly, running his finger over the bruise before his eyes caught mine again. "You missed me."

"Yeah," I shrugged, trying to keep my face even.

"So you're allowed to miss me after five days and I'm not allowed to love you after three," he questioned but I could tell he was teasing me, sort of. Nodding, I squirmed under the ghost-like touch.

"Let's say I believe the whole 'mate' thing," I sighed eventually and he nodded, resting his mouth on his own knee. I couldn't help smiling at the cute pose but he shifted out of it.

He was too _manly_ to be cute.

Hm, right.

"How would it . . . _work_, exactly?"

"You'd become a vampyre too." At this, I jumped off the bed, stumbling back. "Keyna-."

"No," I squeaked to a new level. "I thought you were _kidding_!" He rolled his eyes but I made for the cave opening, however, Dwayne suddenly appeared, blocking it.

What was _with_ these guys?

"Move!"

"Keyna," David was right behind me now but I refused to react how I wanted. Which was recoiling into him. But I wouldn't.

Well I'd sure as hell _try_ not to.

"I wanna go home," I told him weakly, trying to sound annoyed, but Dwayne smirked and I felt David's arms wrap around my waist. Gently pulling me back, his lips caressed my neck before I turned, pushing on his chest.

I tried a different tactic:

"You're gonna force me to do something I don't want to?"

"Keyna-."

"I will not kill people," I stated, ignoring his interruption. "I refuse, quite adamantly."

"We can figure something out," he murmured but my eyes narrowed.

"Vampyrs drink blood; I'm not stupid. Blood come from people and to get their blood, I would have to _kill_ them."

"Only one," he said quietly but I scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

"Impossible. You can find someone else," I tried but he shook his head.

Damn it.

"David, I don't _want_ to." His eyes flickered behind me before he watched me. His forehead rested against mine, he looked quite vulnerable as he looked down at me, but he almost pulled back. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath. What was he doing? When our gazes connected again, he looked beseechingly down at me. My eyes widened as I watched him, slightly scared.

_What_ was he _doing_?

"Please, Keyna," he whispered, as if afraid someone would hear. "We'll both be happier."

"I don't trust you," I said slowly but he smiled weakly; despite the uneasiness, there was still pleading, with a hint of, was that . . . he was showing _emotion_. Other than the usual cockiness and anger and whatever else. He looked sad, only slightly, but it was still there. He started to step back, his wall sliding up again, but I grabbed his arm, not wanting to lose this part of him. My hand cupped his cheek as I kept out gazes locked. I didn't know if he was being sincere or trying to trick me into doing what he wanted but I was hoping it the prior.

Really, _really_ hoping the prior.

"I love you," he told me softly, kissing my forehead.

"Nyeh," I groaned, looking back at the bottle. "You realize you're basically begging me to become a killer."

"I'm not begging," he growled but I raised an eyebrow, to which his eyes narrowed slightly. "I told you, we'd figure something out."

"What's in the bottle?"

"Wine," he muttered but I put my hands on my hips, which his arms were around, coincidentally, looking up at him doubtfully. "If I told you, you'd freak out again. Panic attack, that's what you called it; you'll get another one."

"I don't want to turn into those men," I murmured, resting my hands on his upper arms. "Or you, for that matter, specially if you say you're like them. How like them would you say you are? Exactly."

"Keyna-."

"You say my name a lot," I couldn't help grinning.

"You're the jewel of my eye," he smirked but I laughed.

"I think you mean apple." He opened his mouth to speak again but shook his head, kissing me. Pulling away, I couldn't help biting my lip as I stepped out of his arms.

"I wouldn't let you turn into them," he stated lamely. Glancing back at him, I saw him watching me as I fingered the many trinkets around the room.

"Can I, can I think about it?" I questioned, stopping across the room. He stood, his thumbs in his belt loops, before he nodded, glancing at the window.

"Get on the bed," he gestured to the canopy as he spoke and I did as I was told, crawling to the middle of it.

"What're you doing?" I asked, watching him pick up a large, heavy rug. He threw it over the railing on the bed, moving to the other side, to pull it to the ground. It was a huge rug; it covered the entire bed basically, leaving me in the dark.

The pitch, freaking, _black_.

"David?"

"Right here," his breath tickled my ear, causing me to jump but turn in time for his lips to hit mine. Pushing my shoulders back, he gently eased me onto the mattress, biting my lip before his tongue ran over my bottom lip. "So you're going to talk to your friend tomorrow?"

"Probably," I yawned, snuggling into his side. Too tired to notice I hadn't even said anything about talking to Alan. "David, can I ask you something?"

"Are you sure that's smart," he smirked, his fingers playing with my hair but I looked up at him.

"Do I really make you angry?" I felt him move, assuming he was looking down at me too, before his hand cupped my cheek.

His lips rested against mine.

"No, not really," he murmured, making me smile, and I hugged his body closer. A yawn escaped as I vaguely felt him tracing circles on my arm and sleep pulled me into dreamland.

* * *

"Excuse me," Alan scoffed, his eyebrow risen as he watched me put a comic on the shelf. I'd left David to talk to Alan, and, thankfully, Sam and Edgar weren't there because Alan wasn't too happy about my talk with David. He saw it how I did.

Well, I think he did.

"You trust him."

"Well, no," I sighed, looking over at him before biting my lip. "But, yes. It's complicated, alright. Besides, I'm only talking about it to _you_ because of your _major_ crush on Marko."

"I don't have a major crush on Marko," he muttered stubbornly but I threw him a doubtful look. "Hey, we aren't talking about _my_ love life, here. _You're_ the one who's thinking about becoming a night crawler, _not_ me."

"Alan, you should have seen him," I smiled eventually, biting my thumbnail. "He was really sweet and he seemed sincere."

"But that's the problem, how do you know if he's really _being_ sincere?" he questioned but I groaned, throwing my box at the floor.

"This's why I needed someone to talk to."

"So you're seriously considering it," he sighed and I couldn't help nodding. "I swear if you quote me on this, I'll hunt you down."

"What?" I laughed but he glared at me slightly before glancing around.

"Just follow your heart," he shrugged. I didn't even bother to tell him what he sounded like. He already knew.

I had to take back my romance novels.

"Oh yes, because _that's_ the easy thing," I scoffed but he rolled his eyes. "Need I remind you, the only reason you've even _talked_ to the object of your desire is because I _made_ you."

"Shut up," he hissed but I grinned, turning in time to see Edgar and Sam walk in.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Edgar commented but I shrugged, picking up the abandoned box of comics.

Anything to distract myself from _him_.

"I've made friends," I stated, my eyes narrowing slightly before I put another comic on a shelf. "Friends who don't _use_ me to make others jealous."

"Are you really gonna throw that in my face?"

"Yes, I think I am," I nodded but he flipped me off, looking at his brother.

"If you wanna hang with your new gal pal, Sam and I can watch the store."

"If you mean, lock up and fuck, I think I'll pass," Alan smiled a sickly sweet smile, making me cackle at the ease of the phrase.

"Nice, Alan," I shook my head. "Very classy. Why don't you just let them, they can always dip into your supply of protection if they run out."

"Thanks for _that_ mental image," he muttered, shuddering but handed over the keys.

"Like yours was any better," I stuck out my tongue before dragging him out of the store. "Let's go play a game."

"You look like you wanna cause trouble."

"I always look like this," I laughed but he smiled, ruffling my hair before I linked arms with him, dragging him towards a ring tossing game. Leaning against the counter, I saw David and his friends watching us but only smiled, waving my fingers. He rolled his eyes, turning to Paul, who was talking to him and Dwayne about something.

Marko, on the other hand, was still watching us.

"Oh my god."

"What?" Alan asked, concern prevalent in his tone but I shook my head, waving my hand at the worry; more concerned with my revelation.

"Marko's a vampyre," I whispered and he let out a puff of laughter.

"You amaze me."

"Shut up," I muttered, folding my arms stubbornly before he told me they all were. "Thank you, genius, I feel like an idiot."

"You aren't an idiot, you're just a tad _slow_," he tease but I rolled my eyes; they were caught by David and his group again.

"I'll be right back," I smirked, barely glancing back at him as I walked towards the bikers. "Hi, Marko."

"Hi, Keyna," he said slowly, raising an eyebrow. David looked between us before folding his arms, settling his gaze on me. He seemed to be suspicious, or maybe that was wishful thinking.

"C'mon," I grinned. "You're the perfect assistant to cause mayhem."

"Mayhem?" it was David who questioned but I simply nodded, pulling Marko to follow me. Jogging back over to Alan, I grabbed his sleeve as well before dragging them behind the booth.

"Keyna, what're you doing?" Alan asked slowly but I shrugged, gesturing to the space between the two boys.

"Have at it," was all I said before running back over to David, who caught me before I fell.

"You having fun, girl," Paul asked and I nodded, looking back at David. He looked a little confused but shook his head, catching my lips quickly.

"What'd your friend say?"

"You _can_ call him Alan, you know," I sighed but he chuckled, his fingers slipping under my shirt, running over my lower back. "In short, he said to follow my heart."

"But you're both skeptical," David guessed, well I think he guessed. I needed to talk to him about that.

The whole practically mind reading thing.

"It's not practically and definitely not a thing," he grinned, causing me to gape.

He, what, nyeh!


	8. Marko and Alan

**A/N****: I don't really know what to say about this chapter . . . I enjoy the next chapter more though . . . but this one's fun too. I was stuck on it for the **_**longest**_** ass time . . . so that might be why I'm not too thrilled with it but ah well. Reviews are love; hope you enjoy =)**

CHAPTER 8

"What're you, skulking around my mind?" I demanded, smacking him, causing Paul to crack up laughing but David's eyes narrowed. Shaking my head, I let out a frustrated sound before walking out the semi-circle of bikes.

"Keyna," David called after me, but despite the irked tone, I kept walking. Why was I so annoyed? I wasn't entirely sure myself. Probably because he could have heard things he wasn't supposed to, but I also wanted to check on Marko and Alan. If David was upset, he could find me through my thoughts.

Asshole.

Shaking my head, I turned the corner but froze.

"What the," I mumbled quickly turning on my heel and practically sprinting back to David.

He was like a freaking magnet.

"Finished?" he growled but my own eyes sharpened to a glare before leaning next to Marko's bike. "Keyna." But I still didn't answer. I was annoyed.

I _didn't_ want to talk to him.

"I can still hear your thoughts."

Damn it!

"You couldn't of at least _told_ me," I screeched but he stepped around the bikes, his face inches from mine as he scowled.

"You didn't tell me," he countered but I looked up at him in confusion. His head jerked behind me causing me to shudder when I turned.

He meant Marko and Alan.

"That's just childish," I stated, rolling my eyes but folded my arms, not liking the proximity.

Especially with that damn glare.

It could intimidate the pants off of anyone; I was almost positive. The fact it was directed at me more than half the time was a little more than ironic.

I wonder if he'd ever hit me.

Jumping slightly at a sudden warmth, I looked back at David to see his expression had shifted into a hard one. There was a hint of, well, I'd characterize it as tenderness, but I don't _really_ know what it was. His thumb stroked my cheek before he tugged my hair, the corner of his lip upturned.

He was being playful.

I couldn't help smiling as I jumped at him, nuzzling into his neck. When I pulled back, I noticed slight awe before he dropped his lips to cover mine.

"You're beautiful," he breathed but looked to the ground, seeming annoyed.

"David," I murmured, nodding behind him. He turned and his fist suddenly gripped my skin. I yelped, sending him a confused, hurt look and couldn't help noticing the flicker of concern in his eyes.

He was showing more! Or maybe I was better at reading.

He scowled.

Either way, I was happy and a smile slipped onto my lips before he turned back to Marko and Alan. Resting my chin on his shoulder, I peered at the two, a content feeling warming my chest but Alan laughed.

"Well aren't you cute."

"Shut up," I muttered, pulling away from David but he glared at Alan, who took a step back. "David?"

"What," he snapped, whipping around to look at me, his eyes softening immediately but his expression still pure anger.

"Can we get some food," I asked, my arm over my stomach but he simply glanced back at Alan before grabbing my wrist and dragging me away.

"Don't ever, _ever_," he turned to look at me when he said this but paused, a confused look finding its way on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You're, uhm, my," I finally pried his hand off my wrist, rubbing the sore spot. "I have a low pain tolerance."

"A what?"

"I, don't like pain," I admitted sheepishly. "I hurt if I get hurt."

"Are you alright," he murmured, but I nodded, reaching down and lacing my fingers with his.

"What were you saying?" I looked down at my feet but he stopped my chin with his finger, our lips connecting.

"I love you."

"I know," I nodded, a small smile making its way onto my lips.

"I don't mean to, hurt you," he said hesitantly but I shook my head. "What?"

"What, what?"

"You just said no." Confused, I furrowed my eyebrows. "Like it didn't matter."

"No, I meant I know you don't," I assured him but his observant stare didn't phase.

"You're scared of me."

"Yeah," I nodded, not bothering to lie to him. "But not completely. Stop poking around my head."

"I don't have to," if I didn't know any better, I'd say his voice cracked. "I see it when I look at you."

"I'm not," I started, finding my vision dropping. "It's really not that. I promise. I just, I guess I understand now."

"You understand?"

"Yeah. I think so." He smirked, his arm wrapping gently around my waist as he pulled me into him.

"So you believe you're my mate. You love me."

"Quit being so cocky," I finally snapped, pushing him away, but his eyes flashed dangerously, making me look to the side. "I, I think, I don't know."

"I'm sorry," his tone was soft and he stepped closer; it made me smile.

"Me too," I told him but his eyebrow rose slowly. "What? I'm not the easiest to deal with; I can admit it." He scoffed, making my jaw drop but his lips connected with mine, sliding a smile on them.

"You're the most alive I've felt in, god," he murmured, his eyes flickering over my face, but our gazes locked once more.

"I'm glad," I beamed, my fingers playing with his short hair. His grey eyes twinkled a little and I couldn't help thinking how the moon made them dance. He tried to look away but I grabbed his chin. "Please, don't."

"Don't," he started, uncertainly but trailed off as my finger traced his jaw.

"Just don't," I sniffed, wrinkling my nose and he smiled, barely though, nodding. "You already knew about my parents, didn't you?"

"No," he shook his head, his thumb caressing my cold cheek and I tilted it, a little confused. "There are some things the human mind can hide because they're hiding it from themselves. I probably could have gotten to it, but-."

"You wanted me to tell you?" I suggested when he didn't finish. He didn't respond; instead, looked behind me where his group was probably standing. Along with Alan. Yikes. "David-?"

"I'm not going to rip him to pieces," he told me in a bored tone and I gaped, my eyes narrowing somewhat. "What?"

"Don't finish my sentences," I grumbled, folding my arms, but he chuckled, hooking his finger under my chin as he guided it up. I looked up into those grey, blue orbs, wondering how much I _really_ knew him. It was obvious he didn't like being, well, known, but if we were to be together, which I was assuming we were-

"God, you even ramble in your head," he muttered and I gasped, smacking his arm.

"Don't poke around then!" I huffed, indignantly and his eyes lit up, almost as if he were laughing. A softness overtook his features as his thumb traced my jaw, resting on my neck. His hand on my shoulder, he leant down, brushing his surprisingly soft lips against mine. A sigh escaped my grasp and I growled lightly. "I hate when you do that."

"No you don't," he grinned, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You have _way_ too much self confidence," I stated as we moved closer to his friends. His nails dug into my hip lightly and I couldn't help shifting closer as we walked. "Trouble maker."

"You're one to talk," he snorted and I stuck out my tongue. When my gaze landed back on the teens before us, I saw many shocked faces.

"What?"

"What, what?" Marko grinned, but David gave him a level look and his friend's faces evened out as well. Poor Alan stood behind the vampyre, eyeing the rest of the group warily. I let out a quiet sound of sympathy and found David staring at me incredulously.

"What?" I demanded a second time but he merely rolled his eyes, glancing back at the terrified boy. Alright, well, he didn't _appear_ terrified, but he seemed at least nervous.

"I can't concentrate," David murmured, his breath tickling my ear and I couldn't help smiling slightly as I took a step behind him to sit sideways on his bike. He turned back to the new couple, an observant stare painting his features. I lifted my hand, tracing the seams of his jacket as he watched. "What d'you think, boys?"

"I didn't know you were gay, Marko," Paul muttered but Marko's eyebrow rose.

"I'm not."

"How does that make sense?" Dwayne questioned, sending the younger vampyre a look.

"I'm not attracted to males," he explained and I saw Alan stepping back. I let out a sound of disapproval.

"Then what exactly d'you call _him_," David inquired, amusement in his tone. Marko turned slightly, pulling Alan closer by his sleeve but Alan's vision remained on the floor. "Hey, Frog."

"David," I sighed exasperatedly and he shot me a look of confusion. "His name is _Alan_."

"Marko, what're you gonna do with him," Paul asked, rubbing his face.

"What do you think I'm going to do," Marko laughed. "We're Vampyrs, Paul, we don't exactly have to fit under Mortal Labels."

"Well said," I nodded, smiling and this is where Alan chose to look up. "But you're not attracted to males?"

"Never have been before," Marko shrugged.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure he's male," I told him, gesturing to Alan. Marko merely shrugged, his hand dropping on Alan's shoulder, causing him to look up at him. A short, chaste kiss was shared between the two before Marko looked back at the group smirking. I tapped David's shoulder and he looked at me as I leant closer to his ear. "Is Alan Marko's mate?"


	9. Memories

CHAPTER 9

"Whoa," Alan murmured, looking around, sounding dazed and I couldn't help glancing at him. He was adorable. Much better than his brother. I stiffened at the thought of Edgar.

Stupid pig.

"Keyna?"

"What? Yeah, sure," I muttered, stepping forward, towards the fountain in the middle of the underground haven. The thought of the other Frog brother made me want to rip someone's head off. I vaguely registered David chuckling and huffed, turning back to Alan. "Be careful. They can get inside your head."

"Like read minds," he said and I nodded. "Cool."

"Cool?" I repeated, hands on hips. "_Not_ cool, thank you. I have _no_ privacy from him."

"Ah," Alan nodded, his gaze flickering to David. He took in a hesitant breath. "How much do you know about my brother?"

"Not much," David shrugged but then looked at me, an amused smile on his lips. "She doesn't like him, though."

"He doesn't," I started, my eyes wide. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" he tilted his head, stepping closer. I looked away, realizing it was just him, Marko, Alan, and me. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm allowed to have secrets," I muttered, willing myself not to think about that night. The night that made me want to vomit and smack-

"I'll find out eventually," David stated smugly but I scoffed and his eyebrows rose. He seemed surprised. I laughed.

One point for me!

"Troublemaker," Marko muttered, and I realized he was talking to me.

"Me?" I scoffed but he smirked, shaking his head as he guided Alan to an empty couch. I turned to David. "I'm a trouble maker?"

"Eh," he seemed to consider it and I gasped, mocking being offended. As I was about to storm off, his arm caught my waist and yanked me close to his chest. His breath hit my ear softly and I shivered lightly, turning to face him. "Always."

"I wouldn't expect any less," I stuck out my tongue but his lips caught mine quickly before he let me go, looking to the couches, as if to make sure no one saw our cutesy couple moment. My eyebrows furrowed into a scowl but he gave me a small smile and I stepped closer. "You don't always have to be the strong one."

"You wouldn't understand," he chuckled, his nose caressing mine. He looked over my shoulder. "Marko, what time is it?"

"Near two," he answered, turning to look at David.

"C'mon, boys," David sighed, letting our lips collide once more before he started for the mouth of the cave.

"Where're they going?" Alan asked quietly as they all gathered by the entrance.

"I'm guessing they're hungry," I muttered, watching David closely. He seemed to feel my stare and as the group left, he sent me a look of what seemed like assurance, but I shook my head, turning away.

"And you want to turn into one of them?" Alan questioned slowly when the boys had left.

"I never said I'd made a decision," I told him sharply but he laughed, shaking his head. "What about you and Marko? You two seem close."

"Yeah," he blushed lightly, ducking his head a little as he turned back to the couches, making me grin.

"You _like_ him," I teased, poking him lightly but he jerked away and I froze. "What was that?"

"What?" he turned to me but covered where I'd touched him. I reached forward, poking him again, through his arms and he flinched away.

"What the hell, Alan?" I demanded, yanking his arms away as I pulled up his shirt. He had a _huge_ bruise.

Several actually.

All scattered along his torso. I made him turn around and found _more_ on his back.

"What-?"

"It's nothing, Keyna," he tried to tell me but I scoffed, folding my arms as he looked back at me, his shirt back in place.

"Like _hell_ it's not." I'm pretty sure my look was one of expectance but he wouldn't meet my stare. "Alan, what _happened?_"

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered, his dark brown eyes flickering to meet mine and I realized he had circles under his eyes.

Like he hadn't slept well.

I reached out, pushing his hair back before hugging him gently. He sighed, wrapping his arms around me as well but slowly, like he was thinking about it.

"Please," I murmured, before looking up at him but he sighed, pulling away. "C'mon, Alan, you _know_ me-."

"No I don't!" he all but yelled and I stepped back, surprised by his outburst. "I know _nothing_ about you, Keyna. You don't tell me anything. Except about David, but nothing about what makes you so quiet. I don't know why you space out with that look on your face. Like you can't breathe. Or why you freaked out the other night. Don't expect me to just open up to you like that when you're not exactly approachable about whatever the hell happened to you, alright? Just, leave me alone."

"Alan," I started but he raised his hand, as if telling me to stop. He shook his head, turning away and flopped down on the couch, leaving me to absorb his sudden freak out. Reaching up, I gripped my hair, trying to keep my breathing even.

I really didn't need this now.

Closing my eyes, I let out an almost silent breath, tugging at my hair harshly but it didn't do anything. I tried to think about David. His calm blue eyes, staring into mine. The warmth that tingle through my body when he touched me. But suddenly his face twisted. He looked angry; his orbs of clear blue dark and I jerked back, eyes open now.

"Keyna," I heard Alan start as a cool breeze hit my face but I ignored him, trying to leave the panicked feeling behind, but it followed me. Soon I found myself looking over the cliff, my knees tightly pressed against my chest as I rocked back and forth.

I still couldn't breath.

"Fuck," I sobbed, hot tears trailing my cheeks. My lips cracked painfully, as I cried, letting go of any attempt to relax. Stray hairs stuck to my cheeks and another gentle wind caressed my hot cheeks but it burnt against my skin. Short breaths cut through the air, making my head spin lightly. I don't really know how long I was out there but the next time I slipped into reality, I found myself unmoved, untouched.

Someone was there however.

"Keyna," they whispered and I knew the voice but I just let out a pained cry, gripping my knees tighter, my body still swaying. A weight dropped onto my shoulder but I only barely registered it. Before I knew it, I was far away, walking home. My breath was caught in my throat, senses alert as I made my way up the driveway. I stood, watching the door; saw my hand reach out to turn the knob but I felt myself jolted from the memory.

David was shaking me.

"She's in shock," someone said and I let out a breath but my eyes were shut. My body was exhausted and I felt it lifted into the air. My head fell back; I was too tired to care.

"Keyna," someone else said but I felt my body shaking. Cold shivers shot through my veins and I almost screamed.

"How long was she out there," another voice yelled but I didn't hear the answer. Something was wrapped around my shoulders and I turned onto my side, bringing my knees to my chest once more. Icy tremors overtook my body and this time I felt my mouth open. I think I screamed too, but tucked my body into a tighter ball. Someone was shouting behind me, actually multiple people were and I wanted to turn over. I tried but couldn't, so I attempted speech. I wanted David. It went silent behind me but what seems like hours later, I felt someone lying in front of me.

"I'm right here," he murmured, prying my legs from my chest and pulled me as close as he could. "Right here, Keyna."

* * *

I felt myself sit up, well, actually, I more like jolted up. The bed beside me jerked and I glanced over to find David looking up at me groggily. He tugged at my shirt-

Wait.

I gave him a look, pulling at the black V-neck. It wasn't _mine_. He ignored me though, making me lie down instead. His arm draped around my waist, he nuzzled into my neck.

"How're you feeling?" he murmured, his fingers playing with the hem of the shirt. I felt it brush against my thigh and let out a squeak but he pulled back, looking at me with blatant concern. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not wearing any pants!" I screeched, scrambling to get away from him. Pulling my blanket tighter around me as I stood, but then I looked at it. I didn't recognize it. Actually, as I thought about it, I didn't remember much about last night.

"Keyna?" David questioned slowly. My gaze connected with his and I found the worry hadn't left his expression.

"Did you, did you change me?" I demanded, trying to cover myself with the mysterious blanket.

"You were all wet," he stated in the same slow tone. He seemed confused.

Hell, I was too.

"Did we," I started quietly, not wanting to finish the sentence, for pure fear of the answer, but he stared at me for a second before shaking his head and I sighed, smiling slightly.

"Do you not remember last night?" he asked, I could have sworn he sounded incredulous but I didn't trust my judgment at the moment. I seemed to be reading lots more emotion than normal. Shrugging, I sat down, making sure I was sufficiently covered.

"I must have passed out after you left," I yawned, stretching a little but felt self conscious under his stare. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Forget it," he muttered staring down at his hands, but I felt my eyebrows furrow. He didn't seem like he was going to respond though, so I turned to stand again but found Alan a few feet away.

"Hey," I smiled brightly, running my hand through my hair but gripped the ends. It was wet. Looking at Alan once more, a slightly confused look on my face, I tugged at it. "Did I take a shower last night?"

"You must have," David cut Alan off and I glanced back, feeling slightly odd about the way they were acting.

"What aren't you telling me?" I inquired but neither answered. "Seriously, what's going on? Did I miss something when you guys came back?"

They stayed silent.

What had I missed? Sending them both another confused look, I made my way over to where my clothes were laying out and my head fell to the side gently. _ Had_ something happened last night?

"Keyna," I heard David snap and whirled around, finding a slightly irked expression marking his face.

"What?" I asked quietly and his features softened.

"You kind of zoned out," Alan muttered, his gaze fixed to the ground when David glared at him.

"David," I sighed, noticing that his attention automatically turn to me, but I merely shook my head. He scowled, turning on his heel as he made his way to the back of the cave. Looking at Alan, I reached out, rubbing his forearm in what was meant to be assurance but he almost moved away. "What-?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, scratching the limb as he turned back to sit on the couch. I stood, arms folded, as I watched him.

What the _hell_ was going on?

**A/N****: So . . . Thus far, I think this is my favourite chapter that I've written . . . Just saying =) I hope you like it! It's coming to an end, just to let you all know . . . there's like 4 more chapters? Maybe? Remember: reviews are love =)**


	10. True Colours

CHAPTER 10

I stood, my arms folded, David's black leather jacket pressed against my skin tightly, as I re_fused_ to move. They had been acting off _all_ night. It was driving me absolutely insane and I _knew_ David knew, but he didn't acknowledge it. He'd gone out of his way to be as nice as he could to me. Trying to show, what I characterized as, compassion, he constantly made sure that I was okay; that I was happy. We were doing everything I wanted to. They'd told me it was because they just felt like it. Like it was them accepting me. But _this_.

_This_ was the last straw.

He was going too far, even for him. He knew he could push the limits; he knew he could, in all sense and purposes, be an ass and I wouldn't necessarily care because he cared. I knew he did, but _honestly_, _some_thing was wrong; I wasn't going to move until he told me.

"You told him, didn't you," I demanded, my accusation thrown at Alan who seemed to shrink back.

"What?" Marko questioned, his arm firmly around my friend protectively.

"Why else wouldn't he let me go to the comic book store?" I asked incredulously. "I mean, you don't want to go for whatever reason; so why _can't_ I go by myself?"

"Because," David shrugged simply and I glared at him, shifting my weight to the other foot. He smirked, sending me a challenging stare, but there was something else there. Something that had never been there when we talked like this.

"What the _hell_ is going on with all of you?" I yelled, not caring if people looked. Let them, ran through my mind. I wanted to know what had happened that made David think he could treat me like a small child.

Even more so than usual, that is.

"Keyna," Alan started but David turned to him, glowering frostily at him.

"Hey," I shouted, wanting to smack him. Where the hell did he come off treating my friend like this?

"Friend," David scoffed, his gaze directed at me now and I felt taken aback.

His eyes were hollow.

"Yes, David," I bit out, my own eyes narrowing. "My friend. Alan just so happens to be my friend."

"Maybe you should rethink your judgment," he growled and I looked to the side, my lips forming a thin line.

"Ya know what," I started, cold laughter stuck in my throat as our eyes connected once more, "maybe I should."

"Keyna," Alan started again stepping forward but I shook my head, shedding the black leather and throwing it at the blonde.

"Forget it, Alan," I muttered, stalking past David but he moved to grab me. Yanking my wrist away, I kept walking, forcing my vision to stay forward.

Finally, I found myself at Alan and Edgar's store.

"Sam?" I called, my voice weak and found him looking at me from behind the counter.

"Keyna?" he questioned slowly, standing as he buttoned his shirt. I stood, watching as he made his way closer but as he got to me, my legs gave out. He caught me, practically falling to the ground as he did so and I buried my face into his chest.

My eyes were dry though.

"What happened?" Edgar's deep voice filled my ears and I couldn't help squirming a little but twisted to look up at Sam. He looked worried and I let out a sigh, smiling slightly as I sat up but didn't have the energy to stand yet.

"Didn't get much sleep, I guess," I lied but both gave me looks of doubt. Something caught Edgar's eyes as he looked to the side and his form went rigid.

"What're you doing here?"

I turned to find Alan standing awkwardly in the doorway. His eyes flickered to me before steadying on his brother and I looked between the two. Alan's bruised chest flashed through my mind and I felt myself jump, my vision shifting between them again but this time confused.

"She ran off," he tried weakly but Edgar sent him an icy glare.

"Get out," he snarled and I found myself watching Alan, vaguely remembering him yelling at me about something.

"Edgar," Sam started but he was cut off with a growl and I stood, Sam too, making sure I wasn't going to fall again.

I couldn't take my eyes off Alan.

I felt like I should have been angry or upset or hurt, but I didn't know why. He gave me a sad look, turning to leave and my eyes switched back to Edgar. He didn't notice; he was too busy furiously burning holes in his brother's back.

_I know nothing about you, Keyna. You don't tell me anything_.

It was like a movie. Everything clicked; last night played in my head and I gasped. Looking back, my eyes connected with Alan's again but I whipped around, fixing a stare on his brother.

"Where the _hell_ do you come off," I roared, stepping forward to shove him back. Edgar looked down at me, completely startled, but before he could even respond, my knuckles smashed into his chin.

"Keyna," Sam all but shrieked, yanking me back but I shook him off, pointing my finger at him.

"You _touch_ him again, even accidently brush against him, and I'll rip your hair out," I promised, jabbing his chest with my finger for good measure. "You're _slime_, Edgar. You don't even deserve Sam."

"Keyna," Alan attempted to pull me to follow but Edgar sneered, giving me a once over.

"Don't come back here," he said in a threatening tone and I flipped him off, telling him just how much I _wanted_ to go back there. Alan didn't let go until we were on the beach and even then, I had to throw his arm at him.

"Why didn't you tell me, Alan?" I yelled, inches away from his face but he merely stepped back, looking off to the side. "Alan-."

"Because," he sighed, folding his arms stubbornly. "It wasn't important."

"Your _brother_ hit you, for no good reason, Alan," I barked, shoving him back, hard I might add. "It's pretty _fucking_ important."

"Shut _up_, Keyna," he shouted, now leaning into my personal space. "You know_ nothing_ about it; stop acting like this."

"I have every fucking _right_, you ass_hole_," I screamed and he jerked back at the pitch of my voice. "I may not _know_ anything but you're still my friend, you idiot. Even if you don't tell me about a large portion of the night that I blacked out for. Where the _hell_ do you come off not telling me something like that, huh? What the-?"

"Keyna," he cut me off sharply; it almost felt like a slap across the face. His features softened as he reached out, pulling me into his arms for a hug.

"Where the hell do you come off," I mumbled, feeling tears brim in my eyes.

"David didn't want to tell you," he told me softly, looking down at me before pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Why?" I croaked, tears spilling over. Why would _he_ keep that from me?

"He was freaking out," he whispered, hugging me again. "You were up there for hours. I thought you'd just gone for a walk; I didn't even know it'd started raining until Paul came in, yelling that you were up there, drenched, and dragged me up. David was crouched next to you but you didn't even acknowledge him. He didn't know what to _do_, Keyna; he was scared that something was wrong with you and he didn't know how to deal with it."

"But, why didn't he tell me," I cried quietly; Alan stroked my hair.

"I don't think he knew how," he murmured. "He got worse when we brought you back inside. God, you screamed and his face paled even more."

"I didn't even know that was possible," I laughed weakly. "He's like a sheet."

"He is," Alan chuckled, squeezing me once more before pulling away. "He'll probably kill me for telling you."

"He's not going to touch you," I sniffed, clasping his hand gently in assurance. There was a flicker of gratitude in his eyes and he inhaled, but shook his head. "What?"

"He, cares about you," he stated, seeming hesitant as he said it. "A lot."

"I know," I mumbled but wrinkled my nose, tears threatening again. "But now I've messed everything up."

"Keyna, you honestly think he's just going to leave you alone."

"He seemed pretty angry," I moped pathetically but Alan rolled his eyes, draping his arm over my shoulder as we started back for the street. My eyes were fixed to the ground but as I looked up, to climb the stairs, I found Sam looking down at me.

He looked pretty irked.

"You've been fucking a vampyr," he demanded and I glanced at Alan, who's chest deflated a little, but I found myself staring back at Sam.

"You're screwing an asshole," I shrugged. "Both equally bad, just in different ways."

"Seriously," he growled, looking like he was going to shove me down the stairs.

"Sam," I cut him off before he make a comment and walked up a couple steps. "Look. Edgar kissed me. He ignored you, focused on me. Practically _threw_ himself at me, for what? To make you jealous. To piss _you_ off. He's a manipulative bastard and I've basically kept my mouth shut about him but you have absolutely no right to assume anything about David. David is a nice guy. He makes me feel amazing. It's the greatest I've felt since my parents were killed, alright? So if you do anything to screw it up, the last thing you'll see is my face staring down at you as your back smashes against the ocean. Got it?"

"You," he started but I narrowed my eyes, challengingly as I folded my arms. "You don't _anything_ about him."

"Are you kidding?" I scoffed, shaking my head. "I know enough, Sam. You're my friend, can't you just be happy I'm happy."

"You just threatened me with murder," he reminded me coldly but I sighed.

"Do you know what it's like to lose a parent?" I inquired sharply; he seemed taken aback. "No, you don't. You don't know what it's like to walk in on them being _eaten_, do you? I _know_ what I'm getting myself into, alright, Sam? I've accepted David because, well, I love him. I'm his mate."

He stayed silent for a second.

"Mate?"

"It's a vampyr thing," I waved it away before looking at him. "Can you just respect my decision?"

"I can't agree with it," he muttered but I shook my head.

"I'm not asking you to."

"I guess," he let out a long breath and I couldn't help smiling as I hugged him. "I can't speak for Edgar though."

"Edgar can burn for all I care," I growled, giving him an annoyed look. Sam's gaze shifted behind me, to Alan.

"I'm really sorry," he said and I heard Alan step up.

"He's my brother," Alan shrugged. "He feels like I've betrayed him."

"He'll come around."

"You and I both know he won't," Alan gave Sam a level look but also seemed to appreciate the effort.

"I should go," Sam gestured behind him, he gave me a long look before shaking his head. "Be careful."

"I'm always careful," I grinned but he rolled his eyes, waving as he walked away. I stood for a second, thinking about what had just happened. I'd stuck up for David, who I hadn't known for that long, and admitted that I loved him to someone out loud; maybe I was ready.

Maybe I did trust him enough to let him, turn me.

My nose wrinkled at the corniness of the phrase, but there wasn't any other way to put it. I loved David and I wanted to be with him. If letting that happen meant becoming a vampyr then I'd just have to deal. I just didn't know how to tell him I was ready. Looking back at Alan, about to inform him of my revelation, I found an observant stare directed at me.

"What?"

"Your parents were killed by vampyrs."

"They were," I nodded, my eyes staying on the ground as I shoved my hands in my pockets.

Maybe another time.

"God, you really must love David," he laughed gently and I smiled, looking up at him through my hair.

"Apparently."

**A/N****: Aw, aren't they cute =) David makes me happy. Even though he's pissy. Isn't Sam cool? Edgar's a jerk; sorry Edgar fans . . . I actually really like him in all honesty . . . Reviews are Love! =)**


	11. The King's Feelings

CHAPTER 11

Alan and I wandered the Boardwalk until we both knew it was time to go back. I thought that the boys would have left without us, but Alan assured me that they hadn't.

And they hadn't.

They stood, in their usual circle, but only Paul, Dwayne, and Marko were talking. David was glaring at the ground. I sent Alan a worried look but he gave me a reassuring smile, pushing me to walk in front of him. When I was a couple feet away, David's eyes snapped up and I inhaled sharply but didn't dare look away. He seemed beyond furious but stood, jerking his head for me to come over. I looked over to Alan once more but found he'd abandoned me to be with Marko.

Traitor.

"Hey," I murmured, stepping closer but he barely acknowledged me.

"Get on," his voice was rough and for the second time that night, tears framed my vision but I didn't move.

He looked up but didn't move either.

Just staring at me, a look void of emotion directed at me as I tried my hardest not to cry. It seemed the conversation next to us had stopped and they were watching us, which only fueled my desire to push down my waterworks.

"Get on," he bit out evenly and I almost hiccupped, but finally did as I was told. His engine roared as he gunned it away from his pack. Tears broke my wall and I found breath a little harder to inhale, but amazingly stayed as calm as I could until we got back. He dismounted, not turning to help me; he almost kicked me when put down the kickstand, not even bothering to wait for me. Clumsily, I followed him, until I was finally in the cave. I found him leaning into the fridge, rummaging through it and I watched him, pathetically.

It was clear he had nothing to say to me.

Sniffing, I turned to the bed, crawling under the covers and balling up in the middle. I found myself kind of hoping I'd suffocate, actually, but the duvet was promptly ripped off and I balled up tighter.

"Move," he growled but I didn't. "Keyna, move over."

"Why," I grumbled, covering my face with my arms. "Why don't you just sleep with Marko and the others? I'm sure you'd be happier there."

"Fine," he replied stiffly and I heard his feet pad away.

That did it.

A sob escaped my lips before I could do anything to stop it.

He _hated_ me.

"Keyna, would you shut up," he said quietly and I jumped, peaking through my arms to find him kneeling in front of me. "I don't hate you."

"You could've fooled me," I sniffed, closing my arms tightly to hide my sight once more.

"Would you stop it," he barked, making me jump and I looked at him. He was standing now, thoroughly annoyed. "_You're_ the one who left, Keyna. _You're_ the one who _told_ me to leave. _You_ stormed off; you always do."

"So it's my fault?" I murmured, but he gave me a frustrated glare. "Well what're you trying to say? You're all but throwing the blame at me, David."

"I don't hate you," he repeated, his fists balled.

"Then why're you so angry?" I asked incredulously.

"Because I couldn't fucking help you," he roared; then turned, leaning against the dresser in front of me, only a few feet away. His head fell forward and I heard him inhaling slowly. Standing, I moved behind him, resting my hand on his back, half expecting him to whirl around and smack me, but he didn't move. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging his back and it seemed like he was going to fall. He was holding himself up with the dresser, which scared me.

"David," I mumbled, ducking under his arm so I was in front of him but he didn't look up; his eyes were closed. Pushing his chin up, I brushed my lips against his lower one. A short puff of air passed his lips and his eyes opened but he seemed tired. Sliding up to my toes, I covered his mouth with mine and felt him smile weakly.

"I couldn't do anything," he muttered helplessly and I knew he hated it. He hated showing me this; being like this in general.

"I'm sorry," I told him softly but he shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault," he stated, pushing himself off the dresser. He seemed steady but he moved to the bed, sitting with his head in his hands. I knelt in front of him, my hands covering his. "You were in shock."

"I think I remember someone saying that," I nodded and he looked at me.

"What d'you remember?" he questioned gently and I sat back on my feet, my gaze to the side.

"I got into a fight with Alan," I started but shook my head, my eyes reconnecting with his. "Alan was mad at me. I'd found something, bruises, and I asked him where they came from but he wouldn't tell me. He kind of snapped, defense mechanism, ya know?" I paused and he nodded. "It just kind of made me think. I got upset, I think, and went outside to get some air; calm down. But it got worse. I think that was the worst panic attack I've had. I felt numb. Like I wasn't even here."

"What d'you mean?" he inquired, his thumb brushing over my cheek. He needed this; God knows why, but he did. I bit my lip, trying to remember.

"I was, having flashbacks," I murmured, the door filling my mind. "When we came back in, I think, I got really cold. It hurt; like there was ice in my bloodstream."

"You screamed," he put in and I leant forward, kissing him gently.

"I asked for you, too," I reminded him, my nose tickled by his. "You were right there. Right there when I asked."

"I always will be," he promised quietly and I smiled as he leant closer, his own kiss hard but welcomed all the same.

"I've kind of realized something," I told him hesitantly and he nodded, urging me to continue, but I broke our stare. "I don't know if I'm ready to admit it."

"It's fine," the corner of his mouth curled up lightly as he pressed his lips against my forehead. "C'mon." He pulled me up into bed, wrapping his arm around me tightly. "I love you, Keyna."

"I know," I smiled, lacing my fingers between his before I inhaled, adding: "I love you too."

"Really now," his lips brushed against my neck and I squeezed his hand, nodding.

"Way too much," I muttered and he chuckled, his nose grazing my neck gently. "I'm really sorry, David."

"For what?" He looked down at me, confusion marking his features and I couldn't help it when the corners of my mouth curled slightly.

"For, I don't know," I murmured lamely, shaking my head as I looked to the side but he caught my chin.

"Then there's nothing to be sorry about," he stated and I laughed softly, pecking at his lips. He chuckled, leaning down to do the same but, as opposed to me, he stayed. His tongue glided along my lip and there was nothing in me that could refuse. We kept at this, but soon, it grew deeper.

More passionate, I guess.

His hand rested on my hip but I reached down, for his shirt; tugging it over his head. A smirk tugged at his lips as his fingers scratched my side, sliding up my shirt to take it off as well. I shivered against his bare chest, looking up at him, but he didn't move. Tilting my head, I tugged his hair lightly, and it seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he'd disappeared into. He leant down and took over my mouth once more. I gasped when his hand stopped on the top of my jeans, his hips rocked against mine as his fingers danced against my bare skin.

"Fuck," he whispered, and I almost thought it was me but realized my mouth hadn't moved. He had his back arched and his vision was directed at the ceiling of the bed. When he looked back down at me, his face had changed. Golden orbs gazed down at me, sharp canines visible in his partially open mouth. I was scared but couldn't tear my eyes from his; captivated by his bizarre beauty. The corners of his mouth curled slightly as he leant a little closer and I felt my breath hitch once more.

"Do you love me, Keyna?"

I nodded, my hands shaking quietly but his smile merely widened and he closed the gap once more. His teeth tugged my lips gently and I felt a small pinch but merely pulled him closer, biting him back when he let go. His simper against my lips was obvious but at this point I didn't care. Before I knew it, my pants were gone, his too, and he was kissing my neck.

"I love you," he murmured, his lips trailing to mine once more but hovered for a second. When he kissed me again, I felt and tasted something strange. It was salty; almost metallic, but when I pulled away to tell him, he merely pushed against me harder. The liquid dripped into my mouth and I found myself lapping it up with my tongue, pulling him as close as I could in the process. When I finally came back for air, I found him between my legs and let out a nervous breath, smiling, but he kissed my forehead, back to normal.

I loved him.

I trusted him.

It would be fine.

**A/N****: If the scene confuses you, I promise, you'll understand in the next chapter =D Aren't you glad they made up? I am =). Reviews are Love! =) (two more chapters!)**


	12. Turned

CHAPTER 12

The evening I woke up in more pain than I thought I would. It was a little weird actually. I was completely sore and I had _no_ idea why. I mean, there was an inkling of an idea in my mind but it wouldn't make me sore all _over_, would it?

"Morning," I heard David mumble, nuzzling against my ear.

"Hey," I yawned, looking up at him and he quickly caught my lips before rolling out of bed. Stifling a laugh, I watched him rifle around for his pants, quite enjoying the show but he turned, sending me an amused look.

"Something funny?" he inquired, slowly making his way back over.

"Funny?" I faux thought for a second before laughing when he fell next to me but recoiled when he tried to pin me.

"Keyna?" Concern laced his tone and I realized my eyes were shut. "You alright?"

"I don't know," I muttered, biting my lip as I rubbed my arm, as if it would expel the pain.

"Sore?"

"Yeah," I sighed, but he merely smirked, kissing my forehead.

"You'll feel better," he assured me, getting up to resume his original task. Probably so that none of his pack would have seen him naked. I grinned but covered my mouth when he turned around, hands on his hips. "Have you seen-?"

"Radiator," I chuckled, pointing behind me, beside the dresser. He gave me funny look but walked past me, pulling on the jeans before rifling through the wooden dresser for another shirt.

"You want something to wear?"

"Yes please," I smiled, sitting up and he turned, a light blue shirt in hand but paused, his eyes not meeting mine. Slowly, he put one foot in front of the other, making his way closer. "May I help you?"

"May _I_ help _you_," his simper made my spine tingle slightly and he dropped to his knees. His nose caressed mine as his fingers brushed against my breast and my head dropped back at the teasing touch.

"Fuck you," I sighed but he chortled.

"Right now?"

"Shut up," I murmured, closing my mouth over his and he squeezed my breast tightly. "Fuck."

"Hurt?" he questioned but I shook my head, taking the shirt.

"They're awake," I informed him, gesturing to the cave entrance and sure enough there they were standing. Don't ask me how I knew, I could just tell, I guess. I stood, looking around for my bra and found it hanging from one of the posts, smiling sheepishly at the skeptical look Alan sent me. "Hey."

"Evening," he nodded, his eyebrow arched as he regarded me.

"Turn around, perv," I made the motion, and he did so, allowing me to realize that David left with his merry men. I laughed at the thought, which only pushed Alan's brow further up his forehead.

"You screwed him, didn't you?"

"Oh," I shook my head at the way he phrased it, slipping the bra on under my shirt. "Yes, alright? I had sex with David, is there something wrong with that?"

"Not at all," he put his hands up in a surrendering fashion as he took a step back.

"It's not like you haven't with Marko anyway."

"Hey!" he yelped making me laugh. "We haven't gone _that_ far."

"Well, he also hasn't professed his love to you yet, has he?" I teased but his gaze shifted down with his cheeks a light pink. "Has he?"

"No, no," he replied hurriedly and I let out a sigh, almost relieved. "I almost wish he did though."

"What d'you mean?" I tilted my head, patting my bed as I sat down.

Well, David and mine's bed, I suppose.

"I don't know," he muttered, rubbing his face. "I think it would make me feel better about what happened with Edgar."

"Ah," I nodded understandingly, rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

"You know, this would be a lot more comforting if you were wearing pants."

"Shut up!" I shrieked, jumping up and covering myself but paused at the smile he had on.

"I'm not even attracted to females, Keyna; I was kidding," he stated, amusement flashing in his eyes and I scowled, throwing a random pillow at him, but went to put pants on anyway. The boys were probably waiting for us anyway.

"Took you long enough," Paul stated when we finally managed to scale the side of the cliff.

"You alright?" David inquired quietly and I nodded, sending him an 'are you' look back. He barely smiled and pecked at my lips before gesturing behind him. I climbed on, the bike, I mean, and we rode off to the boardwalk. When we got there, I didn't move to dismount but David didn't bother to help me either. He simply stood in front of the bike, facing his friends, his finger playing with my knee. My gaze shifted from the back of his head to Alan, who was watching Marko joke around with Paul, however a golden flash caught my eyes. I turned in time to see a street player turn the corner with his sax. Alan's voice vaguely registered as he said something about Marko not paying attention and I looked back at him.

"Quit acting like a female," I teased but he sent me a look of confusion.

"I didn't say anything," he said slowly and I shake my head, noticing David's mouth curl slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing," he chuckled, kissing my knuckles. "Let's have some fun. Boys."

"God, they're like your man slaves," I muttered, and I feel their eyes on me as if they're incensed.

"Well trained," he told me quietly, his finger to his lips. "Don't insult a pack when they're hungry."

"But they love me!" I protested, laughing as I looked around the group. Dwayne shook his head, a smile playing his lips, while Paul huffed a little. Marko was actually watching Alan, who was completely oblivious. I heard his voice again, but felt my eyes widen.

His mouth didn't move.

"Keyna," David's soothing voice filled my ears but I pushed away his hand as I glared at him.

"Don't you Keyna me, what's going on?" I demanded, feeling tears sting my eyes. "What did you _do_?"

"Calm down," he growled, obviously not thrilled I was making a fool out of him in front of his 'people'. Fuck his people, I wanted to know why I could hear Alan's voice without his lips moving! "Because they're his thoughts."

"David," I bit out, a tear spilling over, my anger almost uncontrollable. "What did you do to me?"

"You wanted it," he shrugged and I screamed, pushing him back, tears now pouring down my face. Things around us went quiet and it almost seemed like everyone was watching too, but I didn't care.

He'd betrayed me.

"I fucking trusted you," I yelled, but he didn't seem upset. He seemed controlled, if anything, but other than that, there's no emotion. He was just watching me blow up. "Say it, what did you do?"

"I turned you," he told me, as if it was against his will. Like he couldn't help it.

Like _hell_ he _couldn't_.

I couldn't move. I didn't want to talk to him. Never mind see him, but I couldn't move from his bike. I'd trusted him. I was even ready to accept being his 'mate'. How could he do this?

"Keyna."

It was Alan's voice now; he sounded worried, but I'm blinded by rage. I wanted to pull someone's head off. Preferably David's but I just kept my fists balled and my eyes to the ground. "Can't you read her thoughts?"

"She's blocked me out." David's tone sounded nonchalant and that just pisses me off further.

How fucking _dare_ he.

"Let's get her back," Marko sighed; he seemed stressed and if I weren't so mad, I'd probably care. I'm pretty sure my lip was bleeding, to be honest, to keep myself from _screaming_ at him.

The stupid asshole.

And I still fucking loved him.

Didn't mean I had to _talk_ to him though.


	13. The End, For now

CHAPTER 13

"Keyna, you're being ridiculous," David told me quietly. He was worried though.

You know how I knew?

Because I could read his thoughts. He didn't know that though.

"It's been three days, c'mon."

I've known how annoyed and upset and even angry he's been. With himself and me. If I weren't so keen on ignoring him, I'd probably find it funny. I wasn't even angry any more. Well, that's not entirely true.

I just wasn't _as_ angry.

"Keyna, I'm sorry," he murmured, trying to nuzzle against me but I didn't respond; instead, I stood, walking outside. Moments later, Alan stood beside me, both of us watching the ocean crash against the rocks below.

"He told you he loves you yet?" I inquired quietly, feeling my voice crack a little. Alan glanced at me, a little surprised but shook his head.

"We haven't spoken. David's forbidden it," he mumbled and my fists balled.

"He thinks he can just _fuck_ with everyone," I growled, glaring out at the beautiful scene. Lightening was striking at the water, flashing through the sky, and every so often, thunder would roll over the waves, caressing the crashing foam against the cliff.

"Why won't you talk to him?" Alan asked but I don't bother looking at him. "You've made him sufficiently upset; I think you've made your point-."

"I'm supposed to be able to trust him, Alan," I stated, as jagged, white line hit the water. "He's supposed to be honest with me and visa versa. I was going to tell him I was ready. That I wanted to _be_ with him but now I don't have a choice."

"Maybe he thought you'd back down if you talked about it," he offered but I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter."

"Keyna-."

"Just leave it, Alan," I muttered, really wanting silence so could watch the chaotic sight. I found myself longing for arms around me, holding me; telling me everything would be alright. That David would never do this again; make me feel _so_ used. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face and I cursed at myself for being so feminine. It was ridiculous but I couldn't do anything to stop it.

_I love you_.

I turned, finding David watching me, a concentrated look marking his face and I almost collapsed but he reached forward, hugging me tightly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he told me, stroking my hair gently as his breath hit my ear. "I never do, Keyna."

"I know," I nodded, pulling away to look up at him before laughing slightly. "I feel like I'm in a corny movie."

"You're not," he smiled, brushing my hair away. "Don't do that to me again."

"What?" I questioned, fingering his blonde hair. He looked tender, so cute. I loved this side of him. When he wasn't hiding anything from me and I didn't have to work to read him.

"Block me out," he murmured, his nose caressing mine, like the thunder did the waves. "Alright?"

"Yeah," I agreed but pulled at his hair, so he wouldn't kiss me. He wasn't getting off that easily. He shut his eyes.

I'd let him in again.

He'd heard me and the corner of my mouth rose. I pressed my lips against his cheek, lingering longer than I probably needed to, but he let out a shaky sigh.

"Everything," he started, a determined look on his face. "You'll know everything."

"Just about me, David," I whispered, tracing his jaw with my lower lip but he shook his head.

"I love you, Keyna," he stated, making sure our eyes connected. "I'm going to tell you everything."

**A/N****: Alrighty! Well! It's done! Finally, right? I know. But it's sad too =/ I'm sorry, but don't fret. You know my new story? Uncle Chaos? Well you'll see Keyna and David there! I've decided it'll be a sequel of sorts. There's unfinished business, if you recall! What about the people who killed Keyna's parents! And Edgar has to find out! Well, you know what I mean =)**

**Thank you **_**so**_** much for reading. I know I haven't responded to the vast majority of reviews and I apologize but I really want you guys to know that I really appreciate your support =) Please don't stop reading; I hope you'll like Uncle Chaos! I'll try to post the first Chapter soon because I know the prologue doesn't really do much . . . but still! Thank you guys again! =) Remember, Reviews are Love! =) 3**


End file.
